A Change in Plans
by DreamWeaver44
Summary: How would Harry's life change if he grew up with the Cullen's instead of the Dursley's?
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight and claim no rights to either. Secondly, this is my first fanfic I've published, so I'm kind of nervous about it, and as I am without a beta any mistakes have simply been overlooked and I apologize for that. Please let me know what you think! **

Chapter One

Rosalie ran smoothly, hopping over a small creek-bed without so much as a twitch, gracefully landing and still sprinting. The thrill of the hunt ran through her long dead veins and she nearly laughed aloud at the exhilarating feeling. For some reason she felt especially free this night, and she couldn't pinpoint why exactly, although Alice had been giving her little smirks every now and then, as if she knew why she had this feeling.

Just as Rosalie thought she caught the scent of an elk, a breeze shifted by and the most amazing scent she had ever smelt drifted past her sensitive nose. Instantly all thought of elk and deer were gone from her mind, her thoughts focused completely on the alluring scent that she felt was calling to her.

Without a second thought she was off, tracing the scent eagerly, not knowing why it was so delicious, just knowing that she wanted it. And badly. Surprisingly she was led to a populated area, although the houses were spread out slightly. If she had been in her right mind, she would've started worrying about the chance of this scent belonging to a human, but she didn't, she was working on animal instinct alone.

Until she caught sight of the smoke in the air. Drifting lazily, and almost managing to cover up the eerie green mark floating high in the sky. It was unnatural and Rosalie got a chill just looking at it, a hard feat to accomplish for a vampire. A skull with a snake emerging from it's open mouth, the snake wiggling free over and over again in a chilling dance.

Hesitant, although unsure why, some part of Rosalie's mind finally subsided and she realized that she was in a populated area, with a strange, unnatural thing floating above her head. She was just turning to dart away, mentally cursing her stupidity, when another breeze swept by, bringing the alluring scent with it.

Snapping her head in the direction the wonderful smell came from Rosalie ran on, but much more alert now. She could only imagine Emmett scolding her for getting caught up in something that she clearly had no business being apart of. But the scent called to her, which is why Rosalie stumbled across the charred remains of what looked like a house.

The ashes were spread out quite a distance, making Rosalie aware that whoever had lived in the house had probably been well off. Yet there were no signs of people anywhere. The place was completely deserted, only the lingering heat and smoke remained, evidence that something strange had happened. If the ash remains of the house weren't enough that is.

A soft coughing sound brought her attention to her feet. It appeared that a closet had been where she was now standing, if the smoky remains of clothing were anything to go by. Another cough, following by a very small whimper made her look even closer into the rubble, wondering if what Edward had predicted was finally coming true. Maybe she was really going mad.

Yet as the clothing shifted, Rosalie knew that she wasn't imagining things. Kneeling down she gently began shifting through the remains, hiding a wince at the heat and how uncomfortable it was to her ice cold skin. Gradually a soft green blanket was revealed, covering in soot, but to her sensitive eyes she could clearly make out the color, and also the fact that the blanket seemed to be breathing.

Reaching down Rosalie gently peeled the blanket away and gasped in a very human like manor. Peering back up at here were the brightest green eyes she had ever seen. Green eyes that rested on a baby's face. Eyes that gazed at her in curiosity, confusion, and a slight fear. Nothing that showed he was overly afraid of her, a predator to this small boy. Yet he only gazed up at her, as if she were something very interesting.

Very gently Rosalie scooped up the baby, overcome with fear that she would twitch and hurt the small child. That was all it would take, being a vampire holding a human child. One single twitch and she could kill this precious being.

Sighing softly, the baby didn't seem to care that she was unnaturally colder than he was, and snuggled into the cradle her arms made, turning his face towards her body. Still gazing down at the child, a sense of disbelief and wonder settling over her, Rosalie watched as the baby blinked up at her a few times, appearing tired, before giving a very wide, drool infested grin before closing his eyes and seemingly falling asleep. As if a vampire hadn't just picked him out what used to be his house.

As she held the sleeping child, all of the feelings, the want, the despair, the desperate need, all came rushing back. It was her biggest want, to have a child. When she had been turned, and had been informed by a clearly uncomfortable and sad Carlisle that she wouldn't be able to bear children, she had felt like dying all over again. Her entire life, she had only wanted a son or daughter. Someone to love her unconditionally, someone to call her mom, someone to raise. Yet the price of living forever came with giving up children. It had killed her all over again.

And now, here this small child was. From what she could tell he had no family left. Rosalie didn't smell any blood, and there wasn't anyone searching from what she could see. He was all alone, without anyone. And here she was, a woman who had only wanted a child.

Even as she made the decision Rosalie still had a niggling sense of guilt, like she was doing something wrong. But as the little baby sighed in his sleep and snuggled closer to her chest, her cold heart warmed up and she knew without a doubt that she was doing the right thing. No one was even looking for the baby!

Glancing around one last time Rosalie paused when she caught sight of a photo that was sticking up from the debris, surprisingly intact. Bending, but keeping a tight grip on the precious bundle in her arms, Rosalie plucked the photo from the ashes and blew on it to clean it off.

A grinning family stared back at her. A red headed woman with bright green eyes smiled at her, holding a familiar child in her arms. The green blanket was the same, matching the red headed woman and the child's eyes perfectly. It was wrapped around the boy, his black messy hair sticking out, the color and style matched the man's in the photo. The man was tall, a mop of wild black hair on top of his head, the hair sticking up each way. He had bright hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle in happiness. A pair of glasses were perched precariously on his nose, sliding down. His arm was wrapped snuggly around his wife's waist, clutching her to his side. His finger was clutched tightly in the baby's grip.

The sight of the happy family had Rosalie's throat closing as her eyes burned with the need to cry, something that would never happen. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Rosalie forced her doubtful feelings away. When she opened her eyes and glanced down, fuzzy green eyes peered back up her. He blinked again, smiled once, almost like he was trying to reassure her, before going back to sleep. Smiling slightly, Rosalie built her determination, and took off into the night.

* * *

><p>When she arrived home Rosalie only had a slight doubt again about what she was doing, Jasper firmly on her mind. She was bringing a human baby into a house full of vampires. Something was obviously wrong with her. Shaking away her doubts, she quickly flew into the house, grateful again that the rest of the family was out hunting.<p>

Running up the stairs she entered the bathroom and turned the sink on, allowing it to fill with warm water. Laying out a towel, she set the baby on the counter and gently unwrapped the blanket. Smoothing back the edges she saw that he was wearing a plain white baby jumper with a lion on the front. As she continued smoothing out the blanket, the movement strangely comforting, she felt a strange pattern in the bottom corner. Peering down she saw the name Harry James Potter stitched lovingly into the blanket, the thread a slightly darker green then the rest of the blanket.

"Harry. Your name's Harry. Harry James Potter." She whispered, to the now awake baby. He blinked up at her, his head tilting to the side in what appeared to be a completely controlled movement, but Rosalie knew that couldn't be true. He only appeared to be about ten months old at most. Smiling down at him she slowly began undressing him, gently peeling away the jumper.

When he was naked she placed him into the tepid water, smiling again when he squealed happily and began waving his arms around, splashing water over the edges of the sink. Taking a cloth she gently washed him before drying him and wrapping him in a towel.

Picking up the now clean Harry, she cleaned the sink and slowly made her way back down the stairs and into the spacious living room. Sitting down on the couch she glanced down at Harry. His small eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was scrunched up. Yet he didn't start crying. Studying his face she had a sudden thought. What if Harry was hungry? They didn't have any human food in the house, they were vampires!

Assuring herself that as soon as Alice arrived, she'd send the small vampire to the store, Rosalie gently began rocking the baby, watching as his eyes drifted close again. He appeared very tired for a baby, something that had her slightly worried. Thinking of Carlisle, a doctor, she shook her head and forced herself to stop worrying so much. Harry was perfect. Nothing was wrong with him, she was sure.

* * *

><p>When the other's appeared Rosalie was nervous, yet determined. She was not going to allow anything to happen to her Harry. Her beautiful baby boy. She knew that she would fight Jasper off if she had to, knew it without a doubt.<p>

Yet when they finally entered, she realized she might have slightly bigger problems than fighting Jasper off. Emmett entered first, and froze just inside the door, obviously shocked to see his wife sitting on the couch, calmly holding a human child. An anxious Alice quickly shoved Emmett out of the way though, and she bounded over, squealing with a wide smile on her face.

"Oh I just knew he would be cute!" She yelped, clapping her hands and sitting down quickly on the couch next to Rosalie. Rosalie was unable to stop her arms from tightening when Alice reached over and gently ran a finger down Harry's cheek, but she forced herself to relax. Alice may not have had the best control, but it was better than Jasper's.

Esme and Carlisle entered next, Esme instantly appearing next to Rosalie, cooing over Harry and chatting with Alice over the things they would simply _have _to buy. Rosalie tuned them all out and focused on Carlisle. Vaguely she was aware of Edward entering the room, his face screwed up in confusion. Jasper entered last, his face also screwed up on confusion. But Rosalie stayed focused completely on Carlisle. It didn't matter what anyone else thought, maybe Edward, but in the end, the father of the family would be making the final decision.

"Who is this Rosalie?" Carlisle finally asked, his voice indifferent, almost uninterested, like he had just asked about the weather instead of why she was holding a human baby.

"This little boy here is Harry James Potter," this she cooed at Harry, who grinned back and promptly yanked on one of her curls, "I was hunting and found him lying in the remains of his burnt down house. He was alone. No one else was there." Rosalie quickly added, seeing the hesitant look on the doctor's face. Slowly he nodded, seeming to think about something for a few moments before he turned to Edward.

"Son, what are you getting from him?" He questioned curiously. Edward remained silent, slowly drifting towards Rosalie and Harry without seeming to realize what he was doing. Before Rosalie could jump up and back away, something that instincts were screaming at her to do, Edward stopped, simply staring at Harry.

"Edward?" Carlisle questioned gently, resting a hand on his oldest son's shoulder, jerking him out of his trance. He shook his head and finally tore his eyes away from Harry, turning to face Carlisle.

"It's strange. He keep's remembering hearing his mother, I think, crying for his mercy, before a bright green light flashes and she screams. Cold laughter plays behind the entire scene. I think his parents were killed." Edward said slowly, looking like he was resisting the urge to turn around and gaze down at that baby again.

Rosalie shivered, another chill running down her spine, similar to the one she had experienced at Harry's house's remains. She saw that the rest of her family seemed to have suffered from the same reaction.

Before anyone could speak again, Alice's eyes went unfocused and Jasper was at her side in a second, barely even sparing a glance to the very human Harry Rosalie held. She still tensed though, but forced herself to relax when he made no move to attack.

The entire family waited in tense silence as we all waited for Alice to come back from her vision. When she did, a large smile was on her face and she impulsively hugged a surprised Jasper, nearly bouncing in place.

"Oh he's going to be such a great brother! We have to go shopping right now Esme! He's going to wake soon, and he'll be hungry!" Was all she said before she was zipping around the house, and quickly out, Esme hot on her heels. Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair. He tugged briefly on the locks and turned to study the baby again. For some reason Harry's scent was extremely appealing. Yet he had no urge to bite. He felt himself relax, like he hadn't in a long time. Confused by the strange reaction he had gotten from a baby, a human baby at that, he turned to Jasper.

The other man was staring at him, also clearly confused. Shaking his head, Edward forced himself to stop focusing on the child, and instead glanced at Carlisle. He was studying Harry, if what Rosalie said was anything to go by, his face thoughtful.

_Interesting. I wonder if he's what I think…_ Edward heard from Carlisle's mind before the thought was cut off abruptly, the alphabetical names of every illness Carlisle knew filtering through his mind instead. Again, Edward was confused. What was so important about this Harry child that Carlisle had to hide it? Before he could question his father, Carlisle turned to Jasper.

"Are you going to be okay if we keep him here?" Jasper gazed curiously at Harry, a thoughtful look on his face. Very slowly he began approaching Rosalie, who Edward noticed began growling mentally. Emmett, obviously seeing the mistrust on his mates face, placed a hand lightly on Jasper's arm and followed along, clearly ready to restrain the blonde vampire if it came to that.

_He has got the most strange emotions for a child. Complex. He feels pain, yet I'm sure it's emotional. He's content, and curious about everything, but he doesn't seem to be afraid. _Edward tilted his head to the side and once again began studying Harry.

The baby looked perfectly fine. He was wrapped in a fluffy white towel, tucked in close to Rosalie's chest, comfortably. His black hair was starting to dry, and it appeared unruly and mused up, naturally. He had wide green eyes that were staring open wide, connected with Jasper's in a move that was unlike any other baby Edward had witnessed. He seemed to assess Jasper, and apparently finding him not to be a threat, he turned and innocently began pulling one a strand of Rosalie's hair. Surprisingly, Rosalie didn't seem to mind that one of her perfect curls was being virtually ruined under the hands of a curious baby. Instead she smiled down gently at him and momentarily forgot about the possible threat Jasper could pose. All Edward could read from her were thoughts of love and affection.

Everyone froze and stared at Jasper as he reached out a hand, as if he were in a trance, and very, very gently ran a finger down baby Harry's cheek. Harry didn't seem aware of the possible danger he could be in, Jasper having the least amount of control around humans, and smiled widely at Jasper before reaching out and grasping onto his finger. We all watched, in shock, as Harry brought the finger up to his mouth and began chewing on the end of it, seemingly not noticing that it was cold or hard as rock.

The tension was finally broken when Emmett let out a snort. It soon turned into a snicker, and gradually laughter, at the sight of the emotionally removed Jasper bonding with a baby. Jasper didn't seem to hear, instead he was staring at Harry with something akin to wonder on his face.

As Carlisle stood on the outskirts of the room, watching his family interact. Rosalie, already so protective of little Harry, and Jasper, who was appearing to be bonding with the boy in a way he hadn't done since Alice. He had the strongest feeling that this small human child was going to change their lives completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Harry needs more clothes, his old one's won't fit at the end of the week." Alice announced suddenly one Sunday evening as the family was sitting around doing various activities. Rosalie was pretending to watch a movie with Emmett, but in reality, she was worrying over Jasper, who held Harry. Edward was softly playing some tune on his piano, Carlisle was reading through a medical journal, and Esme was flipping through a magazine on home designing. Alice simply wanted to squeal.

She had known almost instantly when she had seen Harry that good things would come from him. Had known that he would change their lives for the better, yet even she hadn't expected this much of a change. It was the first time in years that every single one of the family members was sitting together, not necessarily doing something all together, but connected in some way nonetheless. And Jasper. Jasper seemed almost as well adapted to human blood was Carlisle was. As long as Harry was with him, Jasper said that his blood lust almost immediately disappeared. No one was quite sure what the baby did, but for some reason, he had this affect on the entire family.

Of course, just because Jasper no longer felt the urge to bite young Harry didn't mean that Rosalie was letting up on him any. She had gotten even more protective of what she called 'her son'. Harry naturally called all of the vampires to him without realizing, making each one fight for his attention and time. Rosalie had gotten hostile with anyone who tried taking Harry away from her, so when they did get alone time with Harry, they usually tried to drag it out as long as possible.

As Jasper was doing now. Alice smiled softly as she heard the whispered words her mate was speaking to Harry. She knew that for some reason, Jasper felt incredibly comfortable around the child, and you could often find him whispering secrets to the baby. It was endearing, and made Alice want her own child herself. A baby she could actually call hers.

"We'll go shopping soon dear." Esme assured Alice, pulling her from her thoughts. Nodding Alice turned to glance at the TV, where Emmett had given up on the movie, and apparently Rosalie, and was now playing some sort of video game. Sitting back in her seat, Alice prepared to watch what was sure to be show down number…well she wasn't even sure anymore, she just knew that it was a long list.

"Jasper it's my turn with Harry. You've had him all day." Rosalie whined, flipping a piece of her blonde hair over her shoulder, in a move that would've made a human boy drool, but was only counted as natural to her vampire family.

"Rose you had him the past three days in row, not letting anyone else even _see _him!" Jasper retaliated, obviously wanting to yell from the strain on his neck muscles, but the oblivious child in his lap kept his voice at a normal level and civil tone.

As the two siblings began to fight, in an amusingly quiet tone, the rest of the family watched on with various different emotions playing across their expressions. Emmett, being Emmett, was amused at the entire thing, finding it hilarious that two fully grown vampires, who were probably a hundred years older than Harry, were fighting over him like children. Alice had a small smile on her face, focused completely on Jasper. She was extremely proud of her mate, and his new found restraint to the human blood. Carlisle and Esme both frowned slightly, Esme looking seconds away from scolding her children. Edward was also frowning, only much more pronounced. He was the only one who knew exactly how much Rosalie and Jasper's argument was affecting Harry.

When he had first read Harry's mind he had been initially surprised by how the baby saw everything. How Harry saw his family.

When he saw Rosalie, he saw the infinitely beautiful woman, yet the usual bitter and harsh expression that lingered on her face was gone, replaced by a warm kindness, one that was definitely not there in normal circumstances.

Jasper was still the tall, war weary looking solider, at least when anyone else in the family saw him. To Harry, Jasper was a kind man, who's face no longer held the harsh lines from the war, and his eyes weren't screwed up in the concentration it took to not bite someone. He looked much more laid back and comfortable.

Alice was predominantly the same. She still appeared as the bubbly, happy vampire that she really was, only in Harry's mind, she almost seemed more mature, yet somehow younger at the same time. She didn't appear to have the stress of seeing the future hanging over her head in Harry's mind.

Harry adored Emmett, as he did everyone in the family, yet he seemed to like how amusing and laid back Emmett was. He still saw Emmett as a huge, silly vampire, but he appeared more mature, more older to Harry.

Carlisle was still caring, and gentle, only those qualities seemed magnified. As if Carlisle was an angel who did nothing wrong. When he saw Carlisle's face, it was no longer harsh with the stress of being a doctor, hiding their existence, and holding together his family which fought occasionally.

If Harry saw Carlisle as an angel, he saw Esme as a goddess. Her entire being seemed lighter, better in Harry's opinion. She was always smiling warmly, her eyes shinning with love. She seemed more relaxed and much younger in Harry's mind.

Even though Edward had seen all of his family in Harry's mind, he could never seem to focus on what Harry thought of _him. _It was aggravating to say the least, and he couldn't quite determine if the child somehow knew that Edward could read minds, and was doing it purposefully, or if he just never thought of him in detail. He wasn't ready to admit just how much the thought of the latter hurt.

Right now, the images flashing through Edward's mind were an eye opening experience, as they always were. Harry always seemed to see more, and understand more, than a child his age should've been able to do. And he was the most selfless person Edward had ever meet, even at the age of ten months old.

Flashing through Harry's mind was a picture of a tear-streaked Rosalie, something Edward knew the baby had to have come up with on his own, as vampire's can't, and that thought was heart breaking. Then, an image of Jasper flashed through his head, Jasper's shoulder's shaking, as if he were crying, with a hand pressed over his face, hiding his eyes. And Edward's heart broke as he realized that he was worrying about how he was affecting his family. Harry, a ten month old baby, was worried that he was breaking his family apart.

Unable to just sit there any longer he stood from his piano abruptly, hand unintentionally slamming down onto the keys, giving off a harsh, unpleasant sound that brought all of the attention in the room quickly to him. Panting, as if he needed air and had just run a marathon, Edward glared at them harshly.

"If any of you care to know, right now Harry is seeing both of you in tears, worried that he is tearing our family apart. Your fighting is hurting him." He bit out harshly, not pausing as he shoved the bench back and strode purposefully towards where Jasper was sitting, with Rosalie in front of him. He reached down and gently scooped young Harry up despite his harsh words.

Everyone watched, shocked, as Edward, who had refrained from holding the boy, left the room with the child cradled in his arms like he made a habit of holding young children all the time.

As the noise level rose in the living room, Edward firmly closed the door to his bedroom. He walked to the couch pushed against the far wall and sank down onto it, setting Harry in his lap so the boy was facing him.

Even though Edward had never held Harry himself, Harry seemed perfectly at ease with him. He blinked large green eyes up at Edward, who found himself mildly surprised all over again at the bright, vibrant color.

Edward watched, interested, as Harry seemed to totter slightly on his lap, loosing his balance, and fell forward, into Edward's chest. Even with vampire speed, Edward was too surprised to react quick enough from stopping Harry from hitting his fragile head on his stone like body. Only nothing seemed to happen. Harry didn't seem the least bit hurt. Instead, he curled his hand into the fabric of Edward's shirt, where his small hand had landed, and cuddled closer. And even though Edward had seen in various member's of his family's minds, how Harry didn't seem to feel the coldness of their skin, or the hardness of their bodies, he was still surprised.

But very gently, as to not disturb Harry who was apparently falling asleep, Edward stretched out onto his couch, settling Harry down onto his chest. The young child stretched out, hand moving up and curling onto Edward's collar, his warm skin leaving trails of fire as they brushed innocently against Edward's neck. He tucked his head under Edward's chin, soft black hair tickling his jaw, and promptly fell asleep. Which is how the rest of the family found them later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

By the time Harry turned six, the family had already moved once, and were now living in a rainy town somewhere in Colorado. To say that Harry was simply a member of the family would've been an extreme understatement. He was practically the center of the family. Each vampire wanted the little boy's attention, and fought for his acceptance, approval, and laughter in everything they did.

Rosalie's protective nature had only gotten worse, to the point that she would fight tooth and nail to keep 'her baby' with her. When they had finally moved Harry into his own bedroom, instead of sleeping in the crib in Rosalie and Emmett's room, she had sobbed dry tears, afraid that it meant that Harry was getting too old for his Rosie as he called her. Only Emmett had ever gotten away with that before.

Out of the family, everyone had been affected, but Edward felt as if he had been affected more so than anyone else. He knew that he could come off as sullen, bitter, lonely at times. Because he was. While everyone in his family had someone, Edward had no one. Sure, Alice was a great sister, Jasper was great to hang out with, for his calm presence was always, well, calming, and he would never tire of Esme's mothering ways, yet he still wished for his mate. He knew for a fact, that if he could sleep, he would dream of nothing but finding his mate, and loving them unconditionally. One night his wishes were brought to the forefront of his mind once again.

It had been late, around nine at night, and Harry had just been put to bed. His room was connected to Rosalie and Emmett's, and Rosalie at least usually stayed in the room incase Harry needed her, as she was convinced that if he needed her, walking down a flight of stairs was not quick enough.

Yet this night, Harry had woken up, convinced his family was being killed. He had had the strange dream again. The one with the bright green light, the crying woman, and the cold laughter. He didn't get it often enough to be used to it, but he knew that when it did come, that he wouldn't be sleeping again that night very easily.

Which is why he slid silently out of bed, bare feet hitting the floor lightly. A crash of thunder and bright flash of lightning illuminated the room suddenly and Harry whimpered with the sudden realization that it was storming. Even though the Cullen family always lived somewhere wet and rainy, Harry had never gotten over his irrational fear of thunder storms. To Harry, this was even more of a reason to find Rosie. She would make everything better, Harry was sure of it.

Reaching up with a slightly shaking hand, Harry opened the door that led to Rosie's room and realized that it was empty. With a sinking dread he stepped out into the hallway and glanced fearfully down it. The shadow's seemed to grow larger, looming up the walls and dancing their way to him. They were going to get him!

With one last glance at the long stretch of hallway towards the stairs, where he was sure Rosie was, Harry turned and darted down the opposite way, intent on finding Edward since he couldn't find Rose.

Edward had been spending another night by himself in his bedroom. Before he had caught wind of Harry's thoughts, he had been sitting on his couch, reading a medical journal that Carlisle had recommended. It was only after a loud burst of thunder and lightning that he picked up on the terrified mind of Harry. He saw a, frankly, confusing image of shadow's climbing their way towards the boy, before everything was swept away in a haze of fear.

It was only when he heard the frantic staccato of Harry's heart and breathing directly outside of his bedroom door that he stood, setting his book down gently on the couch. When he had opened the door, he had had no time to react before he had an armful of sobbing Harry, who seemed distraught over something.

Smoothing Harry's hair back, Edward pressed a cold kiss onto the boys forehead and gently picked the boy completely up, walking over to his couch. When Edward sat down, Harry climbed into his lap, making a vindictive flash of pleasure shoot through Edward. With his current age, had come the need to be independent. Harry hardly allowed himself to be carried or cuddled with as much as he had as a child. It had broken Rosalie's heart, but Esme had kindly, yet sternly, explained to her daughter, that Harry couldn't be coddled his entire life. He was going to have to grow into himself, by himself. So Edward considered himself lucky, even if the circumstances were nothing to be wished for, that Harry had come to him when he needed comfort.

A wet, racking sob worked it's way from Harry's throat, making the vampire feel momentarily guilty that he was thinking petty thoughts about Rosalie when Harry clearly needed him at this moment.

"What's wrong Harry? Did you have a nightmare?" Edward questioned gently, cradling Harry close and running his hands through Harry's hair in a move he knew relaxed the young child. He only got a weak nod in reply, and a wet face pressed firmly against his neck, the hands holding onto his shirt tightened slightly before relaxing.

Lying back on his couch, as he often had after that one night six years ago, when Harry had been fought over, Edward settled Harry out on his side. The boy kept his face pressed against Edward's neck, his hand still curled in Edward's shirt. Instead of pestering the boy, as he knew Alice would've done if she had witnessed Harry's distress, he kept silent, simply running his hand through Harry's hair, trying to calm him down. It seemed to work too, as his cries became sniffles, and eventually those stopped too, until he was simply lying there with Edward.

"Edward, does everyone have a mate?" Harry questioned, completely out of the blue. Edward's frame tensed. He had known that the question would come some time, he had only hoped that Harry wouldn't, because he knew what the follow up question would be. But he went on, because Harry didn't know how much his questions would end up hurting Edward, and he was waiting.

"Yes Harry, everyone has a mate." He said simply, forcing himself to relax and continue his hair stroking. Harry sighed, moving his head so it rested against Edward's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around Edward and snuggled closer, breathing deeply.

"Oh. Then why don't you?" Harry asked, innocently, Edward forced himself to relax. Harry hadn't meant any harm with his pondering, he was simply curious. Yet it still hurt.

"Because I haven't found mine yet." The boy seemed to ponder this answer, not speaking for another few minutes. Edward had almost relaxed, figuring that Harry had been satisfied and would finally drop the line of questioning. Of course he didn't though.

"Okay, do you get to choose your mate then?" Smiling slightly Edward shook his head and dropped a kiss to Harry's temple.

"No Harry, you don't. Now, why don't you go to sleep." He said gently, trying to will away the child's curiosity away. But Harry had always been a stubborn child, and he held onto the topic like a dog with a bone.

"But what if I want to choose my mate?" The young boy questioned, a slight whine in his voice that made Edward smile despite himself. Finally decided that if he just agreed, Harry would drop the subject quicker, Edward nodded.

"Alright. If you want to choose your mate, I suppose you can." He said seriously, his grin threatening to take over his entire face. Luckily, Harry's head was still tucked firmly underneath his chin, and the child couldn't see it.

"Good. I choose you. Now, will you sing to me?" Edward was left to gape as the child declared Edward his mate, then completely changed the topic as if nothing had happened. When he didn't answer he got a slight nudge in the side. Closing his mouth firmly, only after realizing that it had been hanging open, he nodded slightly, still dazed, and open his mouth and began to sing.

Singing to Harry had always been the one thing he had been able to do. Whenever Harry had been tired as a baby, he was either handed to Edward or Carlisle. It had been quickly determined that Edward singing or Carlisle reading to him put him to sleep quicker than anything else. It had warmed Edward's heart to know that.

As he continued to sing even after Harry's heart beat slowed and his frame relaxed, his thoughts never left the quiet declaration of a six year old boy, who had literally just turned his world around, again.

* * *

><p>True to Harry's word, he took being Edward Cullen's mate a very serious job. Where usually, he would at least spend some of his time with the rest of the family, everyone was shocked when his time was spent predominantly with Edward now. Just last week actually, Harry was found curled up with Edward on the couch, watching a movie while the rest of the mated pairs littered other couches.<p>

Alice had bouncily put the movie in, before bounding over to Jasper and curling up next to him, smiling brightly. Rosalie had sat next to Emmett, Esme to Carlisle, and Edward was left to himself, stretched out on a couch. Harry had thought to be in bed, sleeping, when the movie had started. Yet it was to everyone's surprise when he had appeared in the living room, his Batman pajamas twisted and hair mused. Without a word to anyone he had walked over to Edward, curled up next to him, and got comfortable. Alice had resisted a squeal at how cute her two brothers looked, with Harry next to Edward, arm curled around the vampires stomach, head on his shoulder, feet tucked under the taller man's leg.

When Rosalie had questioned what he was doing out of bed, he had declared that everyone else was with their mate watching a movie, so he should've been with his. She had been shocked, and was getting ready to yell at Edward for putting such thoughts into her baby's head, when she had caught sight of the steely determination in her son's eyes. So it was with a dark glare towards Edward that she settled back, much more tensely than before, to watch the movie.

And the day's continued like this. Harry began his job of being Edward's mate. He often stayed with Edward in his room, just listening to the various CD's Edward played, or made Edward teach him to read, which the vampire did gladly.

It was during those long afternoons spent with the small child that Edward was forced to recognize his feelings for Harry. If he was honest with himself, he had known when he had first seen Harry that he was drawn to him. He had never really focused on it, because he had never spent so much one on one time with him before, but now he was beginning to question himself. What if the words Harry had spoken were starting to get to him, and he got the idea in his mind that Harry really was his mate? The thought that Harry might actually be his mate had begun surfacing, and truthfully, the thought frightened him. He knew without a doubt that if he even so much as mentioned it, Rosalie would be on him in a second, just waiting to tear him apart. Because Harry was six, and it was completely wrong to want a six year old boy for his mate. Even though Edward knew that Carlisle had met Esme when she, herself, was a baby, the thought did nothing to reassure him. He was a sick monster for wanting Harry.

Yet he couldn't stop himself from spending time with the boy. Each time he even thought of lying to get out of some activity Harry had planned, coloring in a coloring book, taking a walk in the woods, playing a game, Harry would just flash him a bright smile, adoration mixed with a pleading look that melted Edward every time, and before he knew what was happening, he was agreeing.

And as the days passed into weeks, in turn into months, then years, he found himself falling farther and farther into his hope that Harry may actually be his mate. It would be wonderful he knew, to be with a fully grown Harry. Edward could tell just from the glimpses he got in the young boy's mind that having someone like Harry would be amazing. The boy was completely selfless, and had one of the biggest heart's he had ever known. He was a good person all around, and never thought bad about anyone, as far as he could tell. All in all, Edward found himself wishing secretly, that Harry was his mate. Until the day Harry turned eleven, then the entire façade came crashing down.

It had been another usual birthday for Harry, too many presents in his opinion, a large cake he ate by himself, and a lot of smiling faces. His family was with him, and he couldn't have been happier. It was only when he went to bed that night, no longer sleeping in the room joined with Rosalie and Emmett, he believed himself to be too old for that, when his world came crashing down around him.

He had dozed off, only to come awake by an insistent tapping. Sitting up in his bed, Harry glanced around confusedly, still fighting off the affects of sleep as he rubbed his eyes and ran a hand sloppily through his hair. What he saw when he turned his head to glance at the alarm clock shocked him. Not the time, it was only midnight, nothing special really, what surprised him was what appeared to be a flying envelope floating outside his window, rearing back and slamming into the glass another time.

The same time he stood up, ready to throw the window open and find out what the _heck _was going on, seven people appeared in his room. Harry didn't jump, simply rolled his eyes and pulled on a shirt quickly so he wasn't in only his underwear. It didn't surprise him that his family had managed to appear so quickly, soundlessly, and at the slightest noise. Despite what his family thought, Harry wasn't ignorant. He knew that his family was different, that they weren't human. He wasn't exactly sure of _what _they were, he just knew they were something. It didn't bother him. He could care less truthfully, these people loved him unconditionally, they could be axe murderer's for all he cared.

Ignoring the sharp look he got from Rose, he walked to the window and threw it open, slightly surprised when the envelope flew into the room and hovered in front of him before he reached out and took hold of it.

Glancing down at the front of the thick material that was most definitely not paper, Harry was further surprised to see his name printed on the front. _H. J. Potter. 2948 Cullen Residence. _A small smile grew on his face despite himself. He loved his family, he really did, and they were wonderful, but he had never really had any contact with anyone else. For whatever reason, his family didn't exactly like going out very often, and refrained from doing so as much as possible, which in turn meant that Harry was often left to stay in the house. A letter from someone outside of the Cullen family meant that someone out there cared enough to actually sit down and write him.

Ignoring the low tones of Rosalie arguing with someone, from the sounds of it, Carlisle, he flipped the envelope over and traced a gentle finger over the wax seal. A dark purple with the image of a lion, snake, badger, and an hornet pressed into the front. Carefully breaking the seal Harry open the envelope and pulled out the thick piece of parchment. As he did so, he heard his family fall silent. Flattening the paper Harry carefully scanned it before beginning to read.

_Harry James Potter, you have been accepted to attend Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the greatest school in England. Below is a list of supplies you shall need and regulations. We look forward to seeing you this year here at Hogwarts. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster. _

After he read the letter one time, he paused, and read it again, not believing his eyes. Witchcraft and Wizardry? What kind of joke was this? It was only after he turned his gaze to his family that he realized something was terribly wrong.

Alice had a knowing smile on her face, not surprising Harry at all. He knew she could see the future, and she had truthfully probably seen this coming. Jasper looked mildly frustrated at his wife for knowing something and not cluing him in, but he also looked slightly worried. His expression was nothing against Rosalie's though, who looked as if Harry was a child that needed to be locked away from the world. Emmett just looked vaguely amused, as he always did. Esme had a worried look on her face also, granted she always looked mildly worried when it came to her children. Edward's expression spoke of surprise. His eyes were wide and staring straight at Harry. Harry met his gaze for a few seconds before forcing himself to look away. The remembrance of his six year old self declaring himself Edward's mate rang through his mind and he forced down a blush. That had been a long time ago, and no matter what kind of butterflies took flight in his stomach when Edward looked at him for reason's unknown, he was not going to make things awkward.

It was Carlisle's expression though, that did Harry in. A look of knowing acceptance had crossed his face, followed by guilt, and the look of someone who carried the weight of the world on their shoulder's, and was used to the size. Whatever had just happened with this school, Hogwarts, and this Albus Dumbledore character, Carlisle had known. He knew what was happening.

"Carlisle? What's Hogwarts?" Harry questioned quietly, trying to force the deep feeling of betrayal down. He knew Jasper could feel emotions, just as Edward could read minds and Alice could see the future. He did not want Jasper to know what he was feeling at this moment.

"Son, I am truly sorry. I had hoped I wouldn't be proven true, but the truth is here now. You, Harry, are a wizard." Silence met the end of the vampires words. Harry's mouth had fallen open. While all of the other vampires were going through various stages of disbelief, Harry was thinking of all the times something had mysteriously 'happened'. Something that couldn't be explained.

The time when Emmett had been chasing him, playing tag, and he had suddenly appeared on the roof of the garage seconds before he had been about to be tagged. When he had wanted a cookie from the jar Esme had placed high up on a shelf, and he had focused on the jar, which had then floated down to his level, allowing him to get the cookie. When he had a temper tantrum about the color of one of his shirts, and the shirt had changed color, into the one he had originally wanted.

He had passed it all off for imagination at it's best. Thinking that he had just imagined it, and soon forgot about the strange happenings. Until now, when an explanation was presented.

"A what!" Rose screeched, snatching the letter from Harry's hand and reading it quickly, much too quickly for a human. Harry ignored his adopted mother figure, having eyes only for Carlisle. The man held his gaze, and his eyes were full of guilt, as if he knew exactly how betrayed Harry was feeling.

"A wizard. Let's all sit down and I'll tell you about the Wizarding World," After everyone had complied and settled in Carlisle began, "There is another world hidden in the one we live in. The Wizarding World is a magical community full of people who have and can use magic. They have completed amazing feats, and I have visited a few times. Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards. If I remember correctly, it is one of the best schools in the world. Albus Dumbledore is the Headmaster, he's a very good man. You, apparently, are a wizard Harry. I always suspected, when Rosalie told me the story of how she found you. You would do well in the wizarding world." Carlisle finished, his hands clasped together on his knees, and again the look of someone who carried the weight of the world on their shoulder's crossed his face. Esme leaned against his side, offering silent comfort, but she too, was shocked.

"Well he's not going! I forbid it!" Rosalie shouted, jumping up. Everyone turned to face her in varying degree's of shock. Rosalie's normally distant and composed face was set in anger and fury, her eyes blazing and slowly turning black.

"Rosie you can't forbid him." Emmett said softly, hesitantly. His mate turned to him and glared at him fully, making Emmett flinch back and quiet instantly. Harry slowly stood up, his own eyes blazing.

The fact that Harry had grown up being the only child in the family, a family of people who had always wanted children, well Harry had been spoiled. And when he wanted something, truly wanted something, he got it. He hated being told no, and as a knee jerk reaction, he fought against anyone who told him no. And it appeared that it was Rosalie who he was going to fight with.

"Why can't I go Rosalie?" Harry asks, voice cold and hard. Every single person in the room flinched at the pure, magnificent _power_ in his voice. If anyone in that room had a hard time believing that Harry was a wizard, they had their proof right then and there. Unfortunately, Rosalie is just as stubborn, and refused to let go.

"Because your not leaving! Your not a wizard, you're _my _son!" She yelled, and if she had been human a red flush would've already covered her face. Harry's face screwed up at her words and everyone cringed, waiting for the next words that would surely follow.

"No, I'm not. My parents would've been magical too. They would've let me go. But I don't know that, because their _dead!_" This final sentence was punctuated with a crack that rang through the room, and to everyone's shock, Harry was gone.

A shocked silence fell over the room, each person thinking the same thing, that this time, Rosalie had gone too far, but no one willing to admit it. Jasper, being the closet thing to a father figure Harry had, made the decision to step in.

"Great job Rosalie. You managed to anger him enough to push him away. Congratulations." The usually calm vampire said sarcastically. Rosalie spun to face him, face a curious mixture of horrified and anger. If Edward hadn't been so worried, he would've been proud by how much bravery Jasper had. Only Emmett and Harry had enough guts to stand up to Rosalie, and even though Emmett only went so far before backing down. It was impressive.

"I did not! I would never push Harry away!" Rosalie exclaimed, a flash of guilt crossed her face before she pushed it firmly away. Jasper snorted, but before he could say anything, Esme stepped in to calm everyone down as she always did.

"Rosalie, you did push Harry away by forbidding him to do something that is in his destiny. It's clear he's a wizard, and we really have no right forbidding him from going to this Hogwarts. And Jasper, you have no right to pick on Rosalie like that. She knows what she did was wrong, she doesn't need your input." The, also usually calm, Esme said, looking frustrated and incredibly worried. Both vampires sighed and nodded, but they were still shooting each other dark looks.

"Well now that that's settled, how about we move onto something more important. Like finding Harry, who just disappeared." Edward said, breaking the tense silence that had settled over the room. Instantly, as if his words had flipped a switch, there were various voices yelling and commands being given, until eventually everyone left, leaving only Carlisle and Edward left.

The older vampire turned to his son and smiled gently, reaching out to place a hand on Edward's shoulder. Edward tried in vain to not look into Carlisle's mind, because when he did, he was only faced with a thousand different thoughts, all focusing around Harry and where he might be, and what he had just done to leave. Until the thoughts changed, focusing on Harry and Edward together instead.

Edward got firsthand knowledge that day, exactly what Harry looked like next to him. First, he saw an image of himself holding a ten month old Harry curled up on his chest, fast asleep while he absently hummed a song. The first time he had held Harry. Then it was a two year old Harry, begging for him to play the piano, tugging on his shirt in a fruitless effort to pull the vampire to the piano. He gave in and played a simple tune, then set about teaching the young boy to play, smiling at the young voice when he began to sing, off key, but to him it had been heavenly. Next was Harry at three, with Emmett and himself playing with Harry out in the backyard at one of their houses. He had been leaning against a tree, watching with a grin, and Emmett had been chasing Harry, making growling noises much to the delighted child. His shrieks and laughter had rang through the area, music to everyone who was listening. Harry had turned and abruptly thrown himself at him, yelling at the man to save him from Emmett. He had proceeded to do just that. Then, Harry at four, curled up with him on the couch, head propped up on the vampires chest, sleeping as everyone else watched a movie. Harry at six, declaring himself his mate and forcing himself into the position, sitting with him while the family watched movies. At seven, his tendencies towards being with him lacking slightly as he spent more time with Rosalie and Alice, playing 'dress up'. He didn't appear to realize that the girls had practically died and gone to heaven when they had caught him trying on his too big clothes. He had simply grinned in seeing Harry walking along in his vintage Rolling Stones t-shirt, the fabric nearly ending at the boy's feet. Though the scene changed in each image, the theme was the same. Harry was grinning with bright sparkling eyes, and he was smiling back, his eyes full of love.

Edward flinched back when he realized this, wanting to cry when he realized that his thoughts had gone to far, that he loved Harry. All of the talk of Harry being Edward's mate, even in a joking tone, must've gone to his head. Because as he thought of it now, the idea sounded much too appealing.

"Edward don't be afraid of it, please. You both would be incredibly happy together and Rosalie would come around sometime." The older vampire said, all in vain. Because Edward was disgusted with himself. He was one hundred and nine years old, and he was in love with an eleven year old human boy. What was wrong with him? This only proved his theory, he really was a monster.

"Don't Carlisle. Just don't. Let's just find Harry." This was said with such a tired weariness, underlined with resignation that Carlisle wanted to do anything to comfort his son. And at that point, it was finding Harry. So the search was on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Harry was more angry then he had ever been in his entire life. He couldn't figure out if he was more angry at Carlisle or Rosalie. Carlisle, who had known that he wasn't normal all along, yet kept the truth from him, or Rosalie, who had downright refused him without even allowing him the time to make a decision for himself.

Granted, Harry knew that he had probably overreacted, and as soon as he had popped out a sense of overwhelming guilt had overcome him, forcing him to his knees on the forest floor. He wasn't exactly sure what he had done to get himself in the middle of the forest, but at the moment he was glad to be away. He wasn't sure if he could stand to see the disapproving and hurt looks from his family members.

Groaning quietly Harry dug his hands into his hair and tugged firmly, a nervous habit he had picked up from Edward without noticing. What kind of person was he to yell at the only people who had ever loved him? To freak out and say the most hurtful things he could think of, which he knew had dug deep into Rosalie's heart. He was a heartless bastard, and if Rosalie ever heard him say that, his mouth would surely be washed out with soap, and Emmett would get a good scolding for swearing in front of him. The thought almost made him smile, until he remembered Emmett's hurt look when he had recoiled from Rosalie's glare. It seemed that he was always causing problems, fights between the people he loved. Jasper and Rosalie never seemed to get along, and that thought alone nearly killed him, because he wanted the people he looked to as parents to get along. They didn't have to _like _each other, but tolerating the other's presence would've been a nice change from all the yelling.

Sitting back on his feet Harry glanced around the forest, pushing the thoughts of his family firmly away and focusing instead on where he was and how he had gotten here. It appeared to just be a random spot in the forest, but as he looked closer he saw the large tree that he remembered Edward bringing him to, to climb when the weather was warm, and that large rock that he had perched on when he was younger, to declare himself king. Emmett had bowed down to him, then laughed and caught him when he stumbled and fell, his makeshift crown falling off in the process.

They had done that a lot in the past, play make believe. Even for Harry, who had the world at his fingertips while living with the Cullen's, he still had a difficult time. He wasn't exactly sure of all the specific's surrounding his real parent's death, but having dreams of them time and time again did not help in the least. Those had always been the bad days, and Edward had always known when those days were and was prepared to be whatever Harry needed at that time.

Thoughts of Edward really did put a smile on his face. While the rest of the family was just that, family, Edward had always been something different, something more. Rosalie was the mother, Jasper the father. Esme and Carlisle the grandparents. Emmett and Alice had been the aunt and uncle who misbehaved, Emmett generally blaming it on Harry because he knew Harry could get away with just about anything. But Edward, Edward had been more. In the beginning, Harry had simply looked up to him, he remembered that clearly. Edward was the angel, and he was the lowly human. Then, as he grew up and his need's changed, Edward became the brother, the calm one who wasn't arguing over him or trying to push him into doing something he didn't necessarily want to do. And as Harry got older, those roles continued to change. It was at six, when he had questioned the lack of Edward's mate and quietly declared himself that person, that the rules had changed permanently. Then, he hadn't realized just how set in stone his decision would make everything for Edward and Harry. It had simply been a little boy trying to associate with Edward, trying to sympathize and make things easier. If only he could've realized then that those words would forever change their relationship.

Now, at age eleven, it could be said that Harry had a slight crush on Edward. He knew that there was no way Edward could return those feelings, so he kept silent about it, and tried not to let the revelation change his actions too much. He knew exactly what Edward was like, and knew that the first moment the truth was revealed, Edward would pull back. He was too selfless to do anything else.

With thoughts of Edward still swirling in his head, he stood and firmly resolved himself to finding his way home.

* * *

><p>It was two hours, much stumbling, a scratched up body, exhaustion, hunger, and a growing sense of helplessness later, that Harry finally stumbled home. He was embarrassed that he had done something so rash, even though it was unintentional, and wanted nothing more than to eat something, shower, and crawl in bed. He had fallen into a creek and gotten completely soaked, and the cold wind that had started blowing about an hour ago was not helping at all. He just wanted to be home.<p>

So when he stumbled upon the house, the back, he was relieved beyond belief, and nearly cried when seven people were suddenly around him. Rosalie instantly swept him up in her arms, crying dry tears, face twisted in relief and love so strong it nearly took Harry's breath away. After what felt like forever in her cold embrace someone was prying him away, Jasper it turned out, for his own hug. And he was passed around, each family member expressing their relief and joy at seeing him in quiet tones that he couldn't make out, only the tone of voice which left him with a slight sense of guilt. Although the reason he had been gone hadn't left his mind, he wanted nothing more than a shower, food, and sleep.

But that was not to happen yet. It was when he stopped in front of Edward, the merry-go-round of arms finally stopping, that he realized something had changed. Edward's normally warm expression, and light eyes, were closed off and cold. He didn't reach out to hug Harry or ruffle his hair in a gentle and playful manor that managed to not muse up his hair any further, a move only he could make. He just stood there, face expressionless, eyes focused on some point over Harry's shoulder.

"Edward?" Harry questioned softly, wondering if the man he adored was mad at him. He didn't know if he could take that. He hated anyone being angry at him, and he knew Edward knew that. Edward's eyes flitted over to his face, only to dance away just as quickly. And he still didn't say anything, leaving Harry confused, hurt, wet, and tired.

So he allowed Rosalie to gently pull him in the direction of the house, to start a bath and carefully undress him, although he was much too old for this kind of handling. He allowed her to guide him into the perfectly warm water, and to kiss his forehead before leaving.

It wasn't until he left that the rush of tears came. He wasn't sure if they were from Edward's blatant dismissal, or all the news that had been dumped on him, he just knew that the tears came fast and hard, making it difficult to breath and for a strong pain to radiate from his chest.

What felt like hours later, when the tears finally dried up and his heart stop hurting so much, he wearily washed himself thoroughly, before standing and drying mechanically. When he caught sight of his usual pajamas, one of Edward's t-shirts and his boxers, the pain came back, but he forced it away and dressed. Without even thinking about food, he numbly made his way to his bedroom and fell onto his bed, curling into a fetal position and falling immediately into a restless sleep. He had a feeling that the dreams weren't going to be pleasant tonight.

* * *

><p>It was one week later that he made his announcement. One week after snubs and put offs by Edward, that he decided. One week of Rosalie's constant babying and Jasper's calm presence, coupled with Alice's wide, almost tearful eyes and the knowing look she always wore, that he decided. He was going to the wizarding world.<p>

He tired not to let his apprehension show as he called everyone together into the living room, the usual meeting place. At times like these, Edward would've whispered a few words into his ear, something that one of the other's were thinking, and he would've forgotten his tension for a moment, but Edward was ignoring him and there were no comforting words or steady presence behind him.

"I'm going to Hogwarts. With or without your permission." Harry declared into the suddenly silent room. He had his eyes closed so he missed several angry looks that were shot at Edward, or the tortured look the vampire wore before it was once again covered by the impassive face he had perfected.

Harry risked a glance and saw that Rosalie looked as if she might cry, Carlisle and Esme both had looks of understanding and acceptance, Jasper looked as if he had bit into a lemon, and Edward, Edward looked like he could care less. A stab of pain works its way through his heart and he pointedly ignored the wince that Jasper gave.

"While I can't say that I like your decision, Harry, I won't stop you from going. In fact, we should fly out to England to visit Hogsmeade and buy your supplies. It has been a while since I've visited." Carlisle said softly, breaking the tense silence in the room. Harry nodded, letting out a breath of relief. He should've know that Carlisle would see the reason behind his decision. He had to.

"I would greatly appreciate it Carlisle." Was all he said before turning and striding from the room quickly. The door slammed shut loudly in the deathly silent room. Edward closed his eyes and winced, waiting for the scolding he was going to get.

* * *

><p>Harry glanced around in awe, feeling slightly better because the rest of his family was acting no better. Only Carlisle and Edward walked through the busy streets unaffected, one having been before and the other seeing the place in the minds of every person around them.<p>

"Are all the witches and wizards like this Carlisle?" Rosalie asked, a sneer present in her tone, even though she still looked awed by the place. She stayed close to Harry, even though he had thoroughly hurt her with his earlier words, there was no way she was letting go of precious time with him.

"No Rosalie, not everyone looks or acts like this. You would probably prefer the pureblood society." Edward answered, somewhat sarcastically. Carlisle snorted, a sound that generally wasn't heard from him, and Esme smiled in answer.

"First things first, we need to get Harry a…wand. Yes, that's it, we need a wand." Carlisle said with more conviction, nodding to himself. He set off determinedly towards a shop without stopping to check if anyone was following. Harry was the first person behind him.

When they entered the shop Harry stopped in the doorway, looking around in awe. Various boxes were flying around on their own, and the entire place held a rustic, authentic feel to it. Before anyone could speak, an old man hobbled from the back, looking surprisingly agile despite his age.

"Oh Mr. Potter, I've been waiting for you." The man, Ollivandor, said, shocking everyone. Harry studied the man, but felt no immediate response from this thing Carlisle called his magic, which generally told him if someone was a threat or not.

"You have?" Harry asked instead, taking a step around Carlisle and the rest of his family. Ollivandor nodded, his eyes seeming to twinkle as he gazed off into space.

"Yes, indeed I have my boy. In fact, I think I have just the wand for you." With this, Ollivandor turned and exited the main room. The vampires all clearly heard him searching through something in the back room, and waited anxiously, Jasper and Rosalie tensed in the threat the man may present to their baby. Jasper knew though, that the man felt no bad things about Harry. He actually seemed relieved and joyful for some reason, glad that Harry had come to his shop. Edward was having the same confusion regarding Ollivandor's thoughts. Numbers, types of wood, and words that frankly, made no sense to him, were floating through the man's mind constantly, seemingly random. When Harry had first appeared, he had a flash back like moment of someone speaking to him in a low tone about Harry arriving, and what he was meant to do when he came. Apparently Harry was more special than any of them had guessed.

Ollivandor finally returned, holding a box that was covered in dust. He set the box down, blew the dust off quickly and slowly, reverently peeled the lid off. Inside the box lay a smooth, dark wand that was polished well enough to shine. Strange symbols were carved into the side, that almost looked like snakes, and they seemed to be moving. The entire wand, all 10 inches of it, seemed to be glowing faintly and vibrating with some inner energy. And Harry was enthralled. He stared at the wand, feeling like a switch had been flipped inside himself.

"Well go on son, try her out." With the gentle prodding Harry reached out with a trembling hand and simply ran his fingertips over the wand, not touching, merely hovering over the wood. When he reached out and picked it up, a bright light emitted from the wand, covering Harry and the long piece of wood. When the light diminished, the Cullen's saw that Harry was left standing there, and expression of pure joy written plainly across his face.

* * *

><p>New wand in hand, and feeling as if he finally had some part of himself that he had been missing the entire time without knowing, they continued on. A stop for books, cauldrons and other supplies followed, and finally they stopped in a robe shop, were Harry was to be fitted with wizarding robes for school.<p>

The Cullen's waited in the front of the shop, Alice eagerly fingering different robes and babbling to Esme, who was nodding thoughtfully, about all the advantages of wizarding clothes.

Harry was standing up on a stool, trying to act indifferent even though he felt extremely uncomfortable standing there in only his pants. Madame Malkin, who he had learned in the first two minutes he had known her, was extremely bossy. The minute he had stepped through the door he had been ordered to strip to his underwear and stand on the stool since he had never before been fitted in wizarding robes and she had nothing to go off of.

The black haired boy was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a tinkling bell and the door opened. He stiffened and fought down a blush as Madame Malkin hummed thoughtfully while wrapping a measuring tape around his waist.

"I'll be with you in just a minute!" She called out, pulling a wand from somewhere and scribbling a few numbers in the air, which appeared as floating mist, before they disappeared with a faint pop. She nodded in satisfaction and floated away from Harry, leaving him standing there in nothing but his underwear and a faint blush. Which, of course, was the perfect time for Emmett to amble over.

"Man Harry! You've buffed up a lot from the scrawny little kid you used to be!" Emmett exclaimed, easily reaching out to clap him on the shoulder, because of course even on the stool, Emmett was still taller, though only slightly.

Another blush fought its way up his cheeks and Emmett laughed aloud, pointing at neck and halfway down his chest, which had also turned a faint pink color.

"I've always wanted to know how far down that blush goes! Jasper man, come look at this!" Emmett called, laughing loudly in his usual manor. Jasper took one look at Harry, flushed red, and Emmett laughing loudly, and made his own way over. Harry was too far into his embarrassment to notice a boy his own age watching the entire progression with growing amusement.

"Emmett, what have I told you about picking on Harry? If you don't want me to win at wrestling, again, maybe Rosalie can knock some sense into you then." Jasper and Harry both laughed when Emmett's laughter cut off abruptly and his mouth snapped close. Rosalie merely glanced in their direction, raised an eyebrow at Emmett and winked at Harry before turning her attention back to the fabric of robes the women were all discussing. Only Carlisle seemed to have noticed the blonde haired boy who had been watching everything.

"Who are you, child?" Carlisle asked gently, standing near the boy's shoulder. He glanced up at him with bright silver eyes, and sneered. Carlisle was taken aback, and even further so when the boy opened his mouth and spoke.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, son of Lucuis and Narcissa Malfoy. And who are _you?_" Rosalie glanced over when she picked up on the boy's disdain and sniffed, appearing next to Carlisle far too quickly for a human to have done.

"We are the Cullen's for your information, and we won't be taking your snide comments, little boy." She sneered, looking the boy up and down once, obviously, before sniffing and turning her gaze away, uninterested. Emmett glanced over at the sound of his mate speaking and smirked when he caught sight of her face, she always wore that expression around people she thought were lower than her, basically everyone not a member of the Cullen family.

"The Cullen's? Who are you to be speaking to me in that tone of voice? I'll have you know that my father is a member of the Wizegnont! I could have you thrown in jail with one sentence!" The boy cried out, flushing angrily as he pointed a finger in Rosalie's direction. Again, she just turned, looked him up and down, sniffed, and casually walked away. Carlisle sighed and shook his head, but an amused look had settled in his eyes.

Jasper too, was amused. He snickered quietly and was happy when he heard Harry giggle slightly. Of course, if Harry knew that he referred to his laughing as giggling, well, Harry surely would've tried his luck at wrestling, which he would've lost. Emmett smiled fondly, leaving Jasper and Harry to go to Rosalie. He wrapped an arm around her waist from behind and leaned his chin against her shoulder, gently moving her hair aside. Harry watched, his face practically glowing, as Rosalie glanced at Emmett over her shoulder and smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek before turning her attention back to Alice and Esme. He loved seeing the woman he considered a mother happy. He loved seeing all of his family happy, and took joy in knowing that he could instill that feeling in them all. Well, almost all of them. Edward still refused to do anything that involved Harry, and it hurt, boy did it hurt, but he forced himself to not focus on it. To ignore that fact that things would probably still be bad when he left for school, and that he wouldn't seeing Edward or the rest of the family until the first break. Maybe not even then. He knew that if he stopped to think about what he was actually doing, he would start to cry, and eleven year olds were too old to cry.

Harry was pulled sharply back from his thoughts by Madame Malkin bustling in from a back room, holding several different shirts, all a different color. He was then forced, much to his humiliation, to try on each one and 'model' it for the rest of the family and the strange boy, Draco Malfoy, before he could take it off and try on another to do the whole thing over.

By the time they left the shop, Harry was ready to scream. Alice had happily commanded the tailor around in a way that made it seem like Madame Malkin had made all of the decision's herself, yet got everything she wanted. In result, Harry had a pile of clothes that terrified him just by the sight.

As they entered the next shop, a bookshop, Harry slowly browsed the shelves, skimming over titles and trying to find something that caught his interest. He knew that he had the time to do this, as Alice and Esme had taken complete control and were basically doing all of his shopping for him. The rest of the family had also wandered off, all besides Rosalie, who, predictably, stayed close enough to help him if he needed it, but far enough away that he wasn't suffocating.

He had just slid a book about making love potions back onto the shelf when a title caught his eye. _Anigmus Transformation: Your Inner Animal Revealed. _Curious, Harry reached up and had to jump to reach the top shelf, but eventually he held the old, dusty tome in his hands. Blowing across the surface of the book he watched as a cloud of dust rose and his eyebrows rose themselves into his hairline. Well, the book had obviously been there for a while. Pulling the book open he casually flicked through a few of the pages and was fascinated by one picture he saw, a man halfway into a transformation of some kind of dog. Moving quickly back to the first page, he skimmed the first paragraph and held in a sharp gasp when he realized what exactly he was reading about. The ability to change into an animal. With a sharp nod he went in search of Alice, the book tucked protectively under his arm. He was getting this book, and he was going to learn to become an anigmus.

When they finally finished their shopping, heading towards a small inn called the Leaky Cauldron, Harry wanted to collapse onto a bed and just sleep. He had been drug from store to store to inspect each item. He had heard bargaining left and right all day, one of the women trying to get a lower price and generally winning the argument. In his opinion, the best part of the day had been the bookstore, a place called Flourish and Blotts. In addition to the anigmus book, he had also picked up an intro guide to several of the topics he was to learn, and an interesting looking journal focused on something called potions. But now, now he just wanted to sleep the day away. So he did.

The next morning, Harry was up and bustled from the room before he could blink. He was so caught up in the excitement of walking through the platform entrance, seeing so many people, and making sure he had all his things, that he didn't even notice that Edward wasn't with them until he got ready to board the train.

Stopping before the train, Harry turned back to face his family, hiding his nerves behind a large grin. His smile was eagerly returned by a bouncing Alice, an amused looking Carlisle and Emmett, and a proud looking Esme. Rosalie was frowning and looking him over carefully, looking worried, while Jasper was shooting suspicious looks at every person who came within two feet of Harry. That was when he noticed that Edward wasn't with them.

"Where's Edward?" Harry asked in a soft voice, unable to keep the hurt and betrayal from his tone. Jasper winced at the onslaught of emotions, determined to make Edward pay for making Harry feel this way. Imprinting the scene and feelings with it to memory, Jasper glanced at Alice pointedly. If anyone could break it easily to Harry, she could.

"I'm sorry Harry, Edward had things to do today." Esme said gently, looking like she wanted to reach out and hug the poor boy. Jasper barely held back a snort. This was why Alice should've started. Even though Jasper thought of Harry as some kind of son, he knew that as the parental figure he would do anything to keep Harry from being hurt. Including lie, just so his feelings weren't hurt. Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle all felt the same. Alice had no such binds, and was therefore, the best option.

Harry reacted as Jasper had expected. He snorted and shook his head impatiently, glaring lightly at Esme, then immediately looking apologetic. Even in the tense situation, Jasper allowed himself a moment of amusement. Harry could never stay mad at someone, at least not Esme or Rose. Even if he was justified, he usually apologized way before anyone else had the chance to.

"Yeah. He's got things to do today. Well, when he's not so busy, please tell him goodbye for me, and that I'll miss him." Harry said softly, trying to hide the bitterness that wanted to creep into his tone. Before anyone could respond, likely to try and reassure him, he began the goodbyes, holding back tears the entire time. When he came to Rosalie, a tear did escape, running with a sparkling brilliance down his cheek and disappearing into the collar of the new robes he was wearing. Jasper closed his eyes, wanting to cry himself. It was too much seeing the boy he considered a son breaking down like this, even if he was doing a very good job of covering his emotions up. Jasper could still feel them, and he felt another moment of anger towards Edward, who could've eased the boy's worries at least slightly. Yet he wasn't here, because of his own stupid fears. The train whistle blew sharply, pulling Jasper from his thoughts. Harry drew back from the hug, nonchalantly wiping away the tear and studying all of his family's faces, eyes shinning.

"Well, this is it. I love you all, remember that. I'll write as soon as I can. Bye everybody." Harry whispered, one more time, before he disappeared onto the train, his trunk and cage with a new owl already stowed safely on the train. Rosalie let out a dry sob and turned to bury her face in Emmett's shirt, unable to watch her only son leave, even if it was only for one year, and not even that long with the breaks added in. Yet Jasper was dealing with the same pain, and had to wrap an arm around Alice's shoulder, trying to stop the shaking, even though his own shoulder's were subtly making the same movements. As they watched the train pull away, each vampire was too caught up in their own pain to realize another vampire stood in the crowd, his heart breaking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews! I can honestly say that I did not expect as many that came in with this being my first fanfic posted here. Anyway, the chapters should even out in word length as things get going. Oh, and so far I've only gotten up to chapter eleven typed up, which is why I'm posting so quickly. That will probably slow down, as much as I hate to say it. Thanks again and keep reviewing! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Harry wanted to whimper and curl up in a ball in the corner, away from all of the eyes. Reaching a hand up to touch his face, quizzically, he had to wonder if something was on his face. Surely Rosalie wouldn't have allowed him to leave if there was, right? He felt nothing, so he couldn't help but question why everyone was staring at him. Was he dressed too differently? Glancing down at his clothes, he saw that they were no different from the other student's he had seen. They may have been a bit nicer, a product of Alice's incredible fashion sense, but why was everyone still staring?

Opening a door, and nearly sighing in relief when he saw the compartment was empty, he slid inside, settling onto the bench. Glancing out of the window, he saw a mountain scenery flying by. Although the scene was beautiful, he couldn't help but feel a moment of homesickness, already, for the rainy, dreary places the Cullen's had always lived in. He still hadn't quite figured out why, but he thought it had something to do with the inhuman qualities his family all possessed. It made the most sense after all.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts by the compartment door opening and a tall boy entering. Turning to face him, Harry had to blink away a moment of shock, finding himself face to face with one of the oddest looking people he had seen in a long while. The boy was tall, gangly like a weed, with a shock of bright red hair covering his head, the locks falling into a freckled face and bright blue eyes. The clothes he wore were faded, patched, and obviously well worn, yet he didn't seem to mind, only acting slightly embarrassed about the scrutiny. The strangest thing though, was the chocolate which appeared to cover the entire boy's face.

"Hi, I'm Ronald Weaseley, please just call me Ron though." The boy, Ron, said, holding out a hand as he settled onto the bench across from Harry. Blinking slightly at the boy's loud voice and the way he had sat completely uninvited, he reached out and clasped the hand, wincing again at how tightly the boy squeezed, as if eager to prove himself.

"Hello Ron. I'm Harry. You do know that you've got something all over your face, right?" He tried to ask as indifferently as possible, yet Ron still flushed and yanked out another warn and used item, a handkerchief, and began dutifully wiping at his face. By the time he was finished, Harry wanted to slap his forehead. Ron had only managed to get the majority of the mess, leaving small smudges everywhere, a fact which rather bothered Harry as he had a hard time concentrating on the boy's voice as he got distracted by those left behind spots.

"Harry? As in Harry Potter?" Ron asked, disbelief covering his tone after he stuffed the now dirty handkerchief back into his pocket. Unlike before he was no longer staring at Harry in a whole, as a person, now his gaze was focused completely on the strange scar that adorned Harry's forehead. Reaching up Harry gently traced it, knowing that his hair must've slid and exposed it. Come to think of it, whenever he had tilted his head a certain way earlier, someone had stared then too, seemingly transfixed by the rather normal scar. Granted, it was shaped like a lightening bolt, and did stand out rather shockingly against his pale skin, that still didn't explain why everyone seemed fascinated by it.

"Yes, but why is that important? How do you know my last name, anyway?" Harry questioned finally, his tone sharp. At least he didn't seem to know anything about the Cullen's. If he had, then Harry would've begun to get worried. He would never forgive himself if something happened to his family, something that he could've prevented or stopped somehow.

"What? Your Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, who doesn't know your name?" Ron seemed generally confused, in a way that suggested that he honestly had no idea what he had just done wrong.

"What do you mean, the Boy Who Lived? What's that?" Harry shook his head, brow wrinkled in confusion as he tried to put the puzzle pieces together and figure out exactly why the boy seemed enamored with him now, now that he knew that he was this Boy Who Lived character.

"You mean you don't know? How can you _not _know? It's your own life for Merlin's sake! You defeated You Know Who." Ron said simply, as if that shoulder answer every question Harry had. Unfortunately it did, it only served to make him all the more confused.

"I most certainly not know You Know Who? Who is it? Why would I kill him? I don't remember killing anybody, and I most certainly do not kill either!" Harry protested, appalled that someone would even suggest that he would kill another person. Ron though, seemed only more confused and slightly angry.

"Oh, I get it. Nice way to pull a trick on the lowly Weaseley huh? Alright, who set you up to this? Who are you working for?" Ron demanded, standing up, and suddenly, Harry found himself staring down the end of a wand, which was tapped together in the middle, as if it had broke and no one had bothered with getting a new one.

"I'm not working for anyone! I just honestly have no idea what you're talking about! Could you please get that out of my face? It's making me very uncomfortable. Now sit down, thank you, and explain everything you just said." Ron sighed and tucked his wand away, leaning back against the seat he had just sat down, studying Harry carefully before he opened his mouth to answer.

"You're the Boy Who Lived. Eleven years ago You Know Who, that's the Dark Lord V-Voldemort, snuck into your house and killed both of your parents, then tried to kill you. For some reason, the Killing Curse, the most deadly curse around and completely unstoppable, didn't hit you. Instead, it bounced back and hit You Know Who, killing him instantly. You were hailed a hero." Ron finished, leaning forward with his hands clasped eagerly together, as if he had gotten excited simply from recalling the story. Harry, on the other hand, felt numb. Completely and totally numb. So that was the story he had never known. The truth about his parents, the truth about himself. His mind whirled in circles, unable to stop the fuzzy dreams he had, which know that he thought about it, were really dreams. His mother screaming, pleading with someone to spare his life, a bright green light and everything going silent, until a cold, cruel laughter rang out. That was it then. He survived, his parents died, the Cullen's found him.

"Hey, Harry mate? Are you okay?" Ron questioned, actually sounding slightly concerned. Harry shook his head, forcing himself to focus on what was happening at hand and not get lost in his thoughts. As the compartment door opened and a fuzzy haired witch slipped inside, Harry forced himself to smile reassuringly and the school year began.


	6. Chapter 6

**After reading some of the review's I've gotten, I realized a problem. Apparently, I had originally wrote, in this chapter, that Dumbledore knew Harry wasn't living with the Dursley's, but later on I wrote that he didn't. So, now I've fixed it, and thanks to the reviewer's who pointed it out, I had forgotten about it! Keep reviewing! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

_Dear Rosie, _

_Tell everyone I say hello and that I've missed you all and I'm sorry that I haven't wrote for a while, things have been kind of crazy here at Hogwarts. I've made a new friend, Ronald Weaseley. His family's really poor, he's the second youngest child out of a family of seven children, but he's really nice, if dimwitted sometimes. Everyone here is very nice, although I guess I should mention the biggest news I have. On the train ride here, I learned about my parents, and who they died. It's a very big deal here, because apparently, it makes me famous. _

_When I was a baby, a Dark Lord named Voldemort snuck into my parent's home, killing my father, then searching the house until he found my mother and me. My mother pleaded for my life, I already knew this from the dreams I get, but Voldemort ignored her wishes, and killed her. Now, the Headmaster Dumbledore, who I've talked to a few times already, said that it was my mother's love that saved me, but when Voldemort shot the Killing Curse, an unstoppable and deadly curse, at me, it bounced back and killed Voldemort instead. I was dubbed the Boy Who Lived and people celebrated the death of Voldemort. Dumbledore told me that he instructed the grounds keeper, Hagrid, to take me to the Dursley's. I don't think he knows that I'm not living there, and from the sounds of it, I'm glad. _

_It's kind of strange to hear about my life, a life I never knew or remembered, from everyone else, because everyone seems to know more about me than I do. I've gotten used to the stars though, and the one person who seems to hate me for my 'fame'. _

_His name's Draco Malfoy. You might remember him, the boy from the Madame Malkin's? Well when was on the train, he approached Ron and I and basically demanded that I be his friend, I guess he had learned that I was the Boy Who Lived between the robe shop and the train. Well, in doing so, he insulted Ron and his family several times, so I refused his hand and then when we got at school, he was sorted into Slytherin, and I into Gryffindor. _

_You see, at Hogwarts there are four houses, each represents one of the four founders. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Each house stands for a different thing, Gryffindor for their bravery, Hufflepuff their loyalty, Ravenclaw for intelligence, and Slytherin for the cunning. While the houses mostly get along, Gryffindor and Slytherin never have, and are basically enemy's. When Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin and I into Gryffindor, it basically cemented the dislike he felt for me and now he tries to cause me as much trouble as he can. I try to ignore him though, as I'm too busy learning everything I can. The Sorting Hat, which sits on our head and basically reads our mind to put us in whatever house it thinks best, said I would do well in Ravenclaw and Slytherin, but I asked for Gryffindor and it agreed. _

_You wouldn't believe the kinds of things magic can allow you to do! So far, I've learned how to say a simple word that unlocks any locked door, to levitate something into the air, to make a potion that allows your hair to grow quickly, into whatever length you want, how to transfigure a toothpick into a needle, and the healing abilities! Carlisle would die of happiness surely. I've visited Madame Pompfrey, she's the Mediwitch in charge of the Infirmary and talked to her several times about various healing like things. There's a potion which heals broken bones instantly, and can grow them too! There was an accident in one of my classes, where a person had their femur vanished, it was a gross sight I'll tell you that much, and with a simple potion it was back! Hogwarts really is amazing. We have our first Hogsmeade visit coming up, I'll be sure to buy everyone something. So, again, tell everyone that I miss them very much, that I love you all, and that I hope you write back. Be careful with my owl, I've named her Hedwig, just write a letter and tie it to her ankle with a bit of string, then say where you want it taken, to Harry Potter at Hogwarts, and she'll bring it to me. Goodbye everyone, I love you all. _

_Sincerely, _

_Harry Potter. _

* * *

><p>Sniffling, an unnecessary, human gesture, Rosalie brought her hand down, taking the letter with it. The other vampires in the room were silent, all lost in their own thoughts concerning Harry. Rosalie felt like breaking down though. Her baby had sounded so happy! And even though he had only been away from home for a little over a month, he already sounded so grown up! Rosalie wanted to cry.<p>

"He sounds happy." Alice said softly, her usual attitude and nature subdued. Esme nodded, leaning heavily against Carlisle, who was looking at the floor with a slight furrow in between his brows, clearly thinking deeply about something.

"We should write back." Alice said again, some of her usual cheer back in her voice, although it sounded somewhat forced. She stood up, sped into the kitchen and came back with a sheet of paper and pen, tapping a finger against her lip in thought as she settled back in next to Jasper.

"Alright, well don't everyone instantly start suggesting what we should say! Come on guys, perk up a bit, he'll be home soon enough!" Alice cried, looking around slowly and meeting everyone's gaze. So it was with slightly more enthusiasm that Alice began writing while everyone else called out mentions of what she should say.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rosie, <em>

_First, I'll answer all of the questions you all asked, and thank you for writing back by the way. Yes, I really do like it here, and yes, I do try hard in all of my classes. The classes aren't all completely difficult, I only struggle slightly with Potions, and that's because the Professor, Professor Snape, seems to hate me for whatever reason. For Alice's question, yes I'm wearing all of the clothes she bought me, and yes, I like them all. Yes, I've made more friends than just Ron, don't worry Rosie, but to explain about the rest of my friends I should probably tell you how I got them first. _

_Now Rosie, please don't worry, because I know you are more than likely to, but I'm safe and perfectly fine. A troll was let loose in the school. A troll is a giant creature who has almost no brains and stands at about twenty feet tall, their terrible beasts and I can only hope that none of you ever meet one. Anyway, Ron was being stupid and insulted a witch in our house, Hermione Granger, and she ran off crying to one of the bathrooms here. Well, when the troll got in, it went to that bathroom for whatever reason. When Ron and I heard about it, I obviously ran to help, Ron following. We defeated the troll, me by shoving my wand up it's nose. It was actually quite embarrassing that I had to result to that form of action, but it worked. The troll was knocked out by Ron levitating it's club over it's head and dropping it. Hermione escaped, the Professor's came and dealt with the rest, and Hermione has been our friend ever since. It's strange really, how an occurrence like that can bring people together. _

_Hermione's nice and very motherly, in a way that reminds me of you sometimes, Rosie. She's a bookworm, and would likely live in the library if Madame Pinch allowed it. She knows a lot of things, like a lot, and is always on top of Ron and I about doing our homework. It's odd, having that kind of figure here when you are all back in the states, but welcome. I guess I didn't realize just how much I was missing you all until Hermione came along, reminding me strongly of you. Which will be good because I've got some news that isn't the best, and I will need the reminder in the days to come. Dumbledore took me aside the other day and asked, well more like told, me that I will not be able to return home for the Christmas holidays. When I asked why, he simply said that it was not safe, and that he fears Voldemort is trying to return. It's horrible news, I know, and I hope the gifts I've sent along can help remind me of you somewhat. _

_For Carlisle, a book on medical treatments of the Wizarding World, and one that including Magical Creature healings, which I think I would like to look into more. Did you know that there are things like werewolves, vampires, fairies and goblins? Their considered normal here, although they are slightly discriminated against, I could care less. _

_For Esme, a painting set, the Wizarding kind. Whatever you paint with these paints and on this special paper, will move. Even if it's just a landscape, the tress and flowers will sway in the breeze. And because I figured it would save more money instead of continuously buying more for her, I charmed the booklet and paint containers to be endless, so whoever she's running low, it will automatically refill. Make sure to send me a picture when she's done. _

_For You, Rosie, I've found this necklace. It may look rather plain, but it's charmed against several different things attacks. Now, I'm not pressuring any of you to tell me exactly what's going on, but I know none of you are…human, but I'm still not exactly sure what you are exactly, it doesn't matter, the point it, I wasn't sure what exactly to use on the necklace, so I did just about everything. Several different charms against the elements, fire, water, dirt (I know you don't like being dirty), and several different spells against sorts of attacks, basically anything that will or can harm you has been spelled against. I hope you like it Rosie. _

_For Emmett, I've sent this picture of me, on my broom, and a book about the sport, Quidditch. It's a very fascinating game, very fun too. I play on the Gryffindor team, I'm what they call a seeker. I won't go into detail to describe the entire game, but well, what I do is basically find a very small, very hard to find ball that flies around, almost with a personality all it's own. It's rather difficult to do, but the flying at such high speeds is amazing. Don't worry Rosie, it is rather dangerous, and I have landed in the Hospital Wing several times, but it's worth it, and no one has died from the game since 1764, it's perfectly safe. _

_For Alice, now, I was rather stumped about what to buy for her, but I've decided on this, the small item, looks like a rather unassuming cube, is spelled to do something. All Alice needs to do is place it in her closet, say my name clearly, and the space will enlarge. On the outside, it will look exactly the same, yet on the inside the space will grow greatly, and keep growing it she ever needs more space. The cube is to be put somewhere in the closet, so it will still do it's magic, and to stop it from working, merely say my name again and the closet will go back to it's original size, encase if we move. It will work endlessly and forever, I've been told. Now, even though that was not exactly cheep, I also saw this trunk that I simply had to get her. It works in rather the same way, only when you open the trunk, the space inside is also endless, and you can climb down inside. The shopkeeper said that the space inside was big enough as two rooms. You can store anything you want, and the key on the chain opens it. Use them well Alice, I know you will. _

_For Jasper, again, I was rather stumped on what to buy for him, until I came across this book. Now, it's not much compared to some of the other things I bought for everyone else, but it's something he enjoys reading about. All of the wars the Wizarding World has gone through, and a list of curses and spells used during those wars and what they do. When I come home, I'll go through the list with him, showing him the ones I can do. _

_And lastly, for Edward. The music here is incredibly different, and I was somewhat surprised to see that they listen to some of the same music that Muggles, nonmagic people, listen to. Did you know that Brittany Spears is a witch? Allow several people here say that she was one of the air headed witch's they had here at Hogwarts. Anyway, I've sent along several CD's, and the device with it is somewhat like a Muggle iPod, only better if you ask me. It's a necklace, I know it looks like nothing more than that. But, when wearing the chain, if you tap it and clearly think about what song it is you want to hear, it will playing in your ears, only for you, but it will sound as if it's out loud. It will drown things out, and has an almost endless supply of songs. I've made sure that the songs on it are some of your favorites, but when I come home I'll be sure to spell any others you'd like onto it. _

_Well, that's about it. I hope you all have a great Christmas, and if you have anything to send back, send it with Hedwig, you'll notice there's an empty box with her, put any items inside of it, and they will all fit. Lastly, there's something weird going on at Hogwarts, but I'm not sure exactly what's happening yet. I'm waiting for more information, but Ron, Hermione and I are working on it. I'll write more about it in the next letter, I've got to go now, time for Potions and Merlin knows that Snape could use any reason to yell at me. _

_Sincerely, _

_Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>The Cullen's sat surrounded by boxes and ripped paper, each holding some sort of item in their hands. Each all thinking about the same person. Harry. Rosalie instantly clasped the necklace on, as did Edward although no one noticed that. Out of the entire family, Edward felt as if he was having the most difficult time. In the time Harry had been gone, he was almost certain now that Harry was his true mate. And he knew that it was unacceptable. Rosalie would forbid them to be together, and that was the best option. The worse being she killing him. But it hurt. Oh boy did it hurt, knowing that his mate was right there and that he couldn't have him. Couldn't have Harry. It hurt knowing that while everyone else could band together and share their pain over the missing boy, Edward couldn't show any other signs other than a brother missing his brother. If it went any further than that, Rosalie would find out. Sometimes, Edward just wanted to scream and cry, to yell at the sky and ask why life was so unfair to him. He couldn't though, so he didn't. He merely suffered in silence and waited. For what, he wasn't sure, but he waited.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rosie, <em>

_Thank everyone for me, the gifts were amazing. My dorm mates and Ron were all extremely confused over most of the things you sent, like the clothes, which I do wear Alice. While they think I look ridiculous in them, not meaning that they look bad, only that their not used to the style, my friends do admit that they have some advantages, like moving around quickly where robes only get in the way. _

_I'm writing this in the Hospital Wing, unfortunately, and I suppose I had better tell you why. This year, one of our Professors, Professor Quirrel who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, was possessed by the Dark Lord Voldemort for the entire school year and nobody realized. Until he went after a stone Dumbledore was holding here at Hogwarts. It's called the Philosopher's Stone and it would basically have allowed Voldemort to become immortal. Well, as you can probably work out on your own, having an immortal Dark Lord would be horrible, so I went after him. You'll probably think I'm stupid, but it's my destiny, as Dumbledore has told me. Voldemort tried to kill me, his spirit fled from his body and is now back, and it's my duty to get rid of him for good. So I went into battle with him in some dungeons under the school. Long story short, I got the stone, a mirror image of myself dropped it into my pocket, and defeated Quirrel, but Dumbledore still thinks that Voldemort is out there. He said that it was my power of love, cheesy right? I can just imagine Emmett laughing his head off, that allowed me to survive and again, wound him this year. _

_As for now, I'm perfectly fine. I just had a few scrapes and bruises, and Madame Pompfrey fixed those right up, so I'm back to normal now. I will need you all to come pick me up from the train station soon though, I can't wait to be home. _

_With all my love,_

_Harry Potter_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Do you see the train yet Jasper?" Alice asked for the eighth time, bouncing onto her toes and trying to peer past people. Sometimes, she really hated her height. Jasper sighed next to her, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her close, shaking his head in amusement and exasperation.

"No Alice, I do not see the train yet. If you were being smart, you would listen for it instead of asking every five minutes if I've heard it." Alice rolled her eyes, but allowed her husband and mate to hold her close, leaning against his strong body for support. She was so excited she wanted to scream, and only Jasper had the power to calm her down enough to stand still. Rosalie was having the same problem.

They were finally picking up her baby, her baby!, and she was stuck standing around and waiting for him to arrive. She was going mad, and her actions were driving Emmett mad, she knew, yet couldn't find the will to care. Harry was coming and nothing could go wrong. Alice's loud squeal drew her from her frantic thoughts and her head snapped around sharply, focusing in on the slowing red train like a hawk. Esme grabbed Alice's hand, squeezing tightly in her excitement and the usually calm woman was nearly bouncing in place with Alice. Shaking her head in bemusement, which didn't stop her body from leaning forward and eagerly searching out the first few students who rushed off, Rosalie focused only on finding Harry.

When she finally saw his tousled black head of hair, it was only Emmett's strong arm around her waist that kept her in place and stopped her from using her vampire speed to dart over to the laughing boy. Pausing, she took a figurative step back and studied her son. His head was bent and nearly touching the two other's who he was with, a tall boy with a shock of red hair, and a shorter girl with brown, fuzzy hair that seemed to make up a good portion of her height. They were talking quickly and quietly about something, the girl occasionally waving a hand around. A loud call made the red headed boy's head snap up and a wide grin spread over his face. He elbowed Harry in the side, making her son glance up also, in the opposite direction of where the Cullen's stood, yet Rosalie was at an angle that she was able to see a wide smile spread across his face as he nodded at something said and set off with the red head, towards what appeared to be a hoard of more red heads. When it seemed that the girl they were with wasn't going to follow, Harry reached back and snagged her wrist, yanking her along. Rosalie could just make out her protests from where she was standing. As she watched, her son was greeted rather warmly within the family, hugged by a curvy woman, obviously the mother, and clasped on the back warmly by three other men, the father figure and two who appeared to be twins and not much older than Harry himself. Rosalie tilted her head to the side curiously as she saw the blush that overtook her son's face when he was yanked in between the twin boys, each settling an arm over his shoulder in a familiar way that Harry, surprisingly, seemed comfortable with. He choose that moment to look up and meet her eyes, and Rosalie wanted to shout with joy. Because Harry had broken free from the twin boy's hold and had took off at a flat out run towards them, not caring of who he shoved or pushed in any way, only determined to reach them and hug them. She threw her arms open, and just in time because Harry was flying into them and hugging her like his life depended on it and her life was suddenly _right _again. The world had sound and scent and color now. Now that Harry was with her, nothing could ever be wrong.

"Rosie! Oh I missed you so much! It was amazing, but I missed you all!" Harry knew he was rambling, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Because he was home again. It didn't matter that they stood on the train station, no where near the states or where their house was, he was with his family, therefore he was home.

Pulling back from his mother he allowed her to pepper his face with kisses before hugging her again before he pulled away, going through the circuit of hugs. Vaguely, as Alice jumped up and down while hugging him, forcing him to do the same, he was aware of the Weaseley's and Hermione all watching him, and eventually making their way towards the Cullen's, yet he couldn't care. When he finally came to a stop in front of a shyly smiling Edward he could distantly hear Carlisle beginning the introductions, but everything was finally right again.

"Hi Edward." Harry breathed softly, wanting so badly to be a little kid again, at the age when he could fearlessly declare himself Edward's mate and throw himself into the man's arms without fear of his reaction. Taking a deep breath and summoning all of the extra courage his house was known for, he purposefully ignored the memories of the cold shoulder he had endured and reached forward to hug the man. Edward stiffened at first in his arms, then seemed to relax all at once, wrapping careful arms around his waist and pulling him closer, bending his head down so he could smell Harry more clearly. He still smelled the same, Edward noted with pleasure, and his scent was enough to calm Edward's worries.

"I missed you, Edward." Harry confessed, finally pulling back, he looked up into the amber eyes he could remember wishing for when he had been younger. He knew his statement covered far more than just his measly one year at Hogwarts, but that was okay because Edward was nodding and smiling, agreeing.

"Harry, ignore that pus-um, him, ignore him and come over here and introduce us to your friends!" Emmett boomed, slamming a hand that felt like iron down onto his shoulder, abruptly pulling him from his thoughts all circling Edward.

He had to grin when he caught the dark look Rosie sent her husband, in retaliation for almost swearing in front of him, and allowed the silly man to pull him towards the Weaseley's and away from Edward, although he was aware of the man following.

"Okay, okay, I'm on it Emmett, calm down some before Rosie has to beat you again." Harry joked, sending a grin towards Emmett, who couldn't help but return it. Taking a deep breath, and summoning his courage again, he stepped towards the Weaseley's, turning to face the Cullen's, and began his introductions.

"Alright, I already told you how I met Ron and Hermione, well this is Ron and this lovely witch here is Hermione." Harry said with a flourish sending a playful wink towards Hermione who rolled her eyes and elbowed him firmly in the stomach, yet a faint blush did stain her cheeks which made him grin. He thought of her as a sister and nothing more, and he was almost positive that her feelings were the same. Ron, he noticed, was too busy drooling over Rosie to do much else.

"Now, I met the Weaseley family during spring break. Ron asked Dumbledore if I could go to the Burrow, that's their house, for at least one night, where I met everyone else. This is Molly Weaseley, better known as Mum Weaseley. She can yield a wooden spoon like no other and is a fabulous cook. Arthur Weaseley is the calm one who keeps everything under order, and these are the twins, the resident jokesters." Alice noted instantly that when Harry spoke of the twins, his cheeks turned very slightly pink. The color only increased as each twin nodded and they yanked Harry between them again, each settling an arm over his shoulders. She tilted her head to the side, absently tapping a finger against her lip, shooting a glance at a now glaring Edward. If what she had seen was true, things would prove to be very interesting in the years to come. As Carlisle began the introductions and Edward's glare didn't lessen in the least, while Harry remained oblivious to the entire thing, she nearly giggled. Very interesting indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all your reviews! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

"Are you coming with us Harry?" Alice asked joyfully, bouncing into her baby brother's room happily. The boy in question glanced up from his bed, where he had been laying down with earphones in, his foot absently moving to the beat of the song. Alice couldn't help but note that all of the music Edward had played for Harry when he was still a baby had obviously had some affect on the boy, as he still listened to music frequently.

"Where?" Harry asked, pulling out his headphones and sitting up, rolling his eyes when Alice merely smiled mysteriously and tilted her head to the side, holding up one finger. As Harry listened also, he heard the distant crack of thunder suddenly, and couldn't contain his grin. He had only been home for a few weeks, and things had quickly returned to normal in the Cullen household, if you overlooked the fact that Rosalie nearly had a heart attack, if she had a beating heart that is, anytime Harry tried to leave her presence, let alone the _house. _Anytime he had even tried to leave, someone was always there, willing to go with him, where ever it was he was going. He hated to admit it, but he was already getting fed up. The upcoming storm was the perfect chance to get out. While Harry knew that playing baseball during thunderstorms wasn't normal, because no one else had to make sure that something would cover up the sounds of a simple game, he also knew that his family in general wasn't normal, and didn't bat an eye at some of the more weird mannerisms.

"Oh of course. Let me just change real quick and I'll be right down." Harry finally responded, standing and turning while he pulled his t-shirt off, without care that Alice was still standing behind him. He knew by the time he got down to the important parts, his pants, that she would be gone. He was right. When he turned around to pull out a clean pair of jeans from his dresser, his doorway was empty. After he finished changing he set off down the long hallway, making his way towards the living room and the rest of his family.

Appearing at the landing and looking down, Harry couldn't hold back another smile. Alice was bouncing around, her hands fluttering around as she absently straightened various people's clothing and smoothed out wrinkles. Jasper was leaning against a wall, one hand in his pocket, while the other was held by Alice when she was standing still long enough for him to catch it. Rosalie had her arms crossed and was leaning, in what appeared to an unwilling manner, against Emmett who was grinning and joking with Jasper. Esme had her hands clasped together, was leaning against Carlisle, and smiling softly as she too, looked at her family. Carlisle looked the same, only he was softly shaking his head at something Emmett said, amusement clearly displayed in his eyes. And Edward. Edward was leaning against a wall too, only he wasn't smiling or talking. He too, had a hand in his pocket, but there was no one to hold his free hand, so he frequently ran it through his hair, making the unruly locks even worse. He gaze was fixed on the floor, but when Harry appeared at the landing he glanced up and his eyes met Harry's. He grinned slightly, making a small smile appear at the corner's of Edward's mouth, although it appeared unwilling.

When Rosalie caught sight of Edward's small smile and gaze resting at the top of the stairs, she turned to see what caught her attention and found Harry standing there, smiling down at them all. A slightly thoughtful look overcame her face as she glanced between Edward and her Harry. Despite what other's might have thought, she wasn't completely oblivious to what had been growing between her brother and son. While she may have not acted the nicest towards Edward, she did know that he was generally a good man, and would never willingly hurt anyone he loved. In short, Harry would be safe with Edward, if it ever came to that. The way they were both acting though, Rosalie wasn't sure that it ever would. All she knew was that if Harry was happy and safe, she would be behind him one hundred percent.

* * *

><p>Throwing his head back, Harry let out a loud peal of laughter as Emmett sat on the ground dazedly, looking around confusedly. He and Jasper had just run into each other, and both men were clearly shaken up by the impact. Jasper didn't appear as bad, and Harry could only laugh harder when he held up a triumphant hand that held the baseball they had collided trying to catch. Emmett let out a playful growl speeding over towards Harry and quickly picking him up.<p>

"Are you laughing at me?" He demanded, grinning childishly. Harry paused, watching him for a few seconds before mock seriously nodding, appearing grave.

"I'm sorry Emmett, but I am." He could only hold his act for so long before a smile cracked across his face. The rest of the family watched on fondly as Emmett began gently tickling a squealing Harry.

While Harry had only been gone for one school year, a number of months, it had seemed like forever since they had all heard the reassuring sounds of the boy's heartbeat and steady breathing echoing through their house. His laughter was contagious and he was always happy and smiling. He brought joy to their lives when Rosalie had brought him home. Edward smiled indulgently when he caught wind of Rosalie's thoughts. She was mentally worrying that Emmett would accidentally become too rough and hurt _her _son. The phrase made him pause, as it always did, when he thought of what he knew was growing between him and Harry. What would the overprotective vampire think what she learned that Harry was Edward's mate? She certainly wouldn't be happy, Edward knew. She despised him, probably still holding a grudge from the time he had turned her down so many years ago when Carlisle was still trying to set him up with different females. He also knew that he would never be able to go there with Harry. While he might be his mate, he would never risk hurting the fragile human, physically or emotionally. It was bad enough when he had pulled away earlier in the year and he had been treated, through Jasper, with Harry's heartbroken feelings when Edward hadn't been there to see him off. He resolved to never cause Harry pain again, directly or indirectly.

"Edward! Protect me!" Harry squealed loudly, pulling Edward from his slightly depressing thoughts. With a grin, Edward set out to do just that.

* * *

><p>The summer seemed to fly by, Jasper thought. Sitting in the living room, with Harry's feet lying in his lap, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen when the summer's kept passing and eventually Harry grew up. What would they do then? Would they be able to just stand by and watch Harry grow old and die? Jasper didn't think he could stand to watch the boy he considered a son die.<p>

He was pulled from his thoughts when an owl swooped through a window, a bundle of rolled up parchment, as Harry had been calling it, tied securely to the bird's leg. Harry sat up, pulling his head from Rosalie's lap, where she had been playing with his hair and his feet from Jasper's lap. The owl landed on his knee, where Jasper watched the boy smile fondly at it, stroking it gently before untying the letters.

"There are treats up in my room Pig, you know where they are. You can stay with Hedwig for a while to rest." Harry said softly, still smiling. Jasper was glad to feel the peacefully and happy emotions flowing from the boy. He didn't know what he would do if Harry had still been depressed as he had been when he had left for Hogwarts. Part of the reason, he knew, was the vampire sitting in a chair not far away, apparently reading a book. Jasper knew Edward's full attention was on Harry though, he hadn't turned a page in over five minutes.

When a sense of pleasure came from Harry, Jasper turned his attention back to the boy, and saw that the boy was grinning happily and reading quickly through a letter. A quick glance at the signature said it was from the Ron boy. When Harry laughed lightly, Edward glanced up, smiled, and continued 'reading'. Jasper mentally rolled his eyes, making Edward pause for a second before he determinedly turned the page.

As Harry lent against him, still reading, Jasper's eyes strayed towards the letter again when Harry let out another laugh. He waited patiently until Harry was done, then asked what his friend had had to say.

"Oh nothing much really, just a bunch of nonsense. He said they had a family reunion this summer and he was complaining about an aunt he hardly knows who insisted on talking with him the entire time. He also complained a lot about the twins pranking him." Jasper easily took note of the slight embarrassment that came with the mention of the two red-headed twins. When they had been introduced, Emmett had immediately liked them, mainly because they caused almost as much trouble as he himself did. Jasper couldn't help but wonder though, why this reaction always came up when those boys were mentioned.

"Who else wrote you?" Rosalie asked from Harry's other side, running a hand through his hair slowly. Harry sighed, leaning into the touch. He loved it when people played with his hair, Jasper knew from the pleasure he always felt when one of them did. It had grown longer, he noticed, coming down to curl around his neck. Alice would be wanting to cut it, wanting them to forgot for just a little while longer that Harry was growing while they were all stuck in time forever.

"Oh the twins, Hermione, Neville, Hagrid, maybe Mrs. Weaseley. She always worries about me." Harry had a fond smile on his face, which Jasper was amused to note made Rosalie sour slightly. She sneered slightly, having developed a dislike for the way her son talked of the red-headed mother. Jasper wished she would believe him when he told her that Harry had the deepest love for her that he had ever encountered in a child his age. It was almost to the point of worship.

"What do the twin's have to say?" Alice asked, a mischievous look on her face as she flitted into the room. A light blush rose in Harry's cheeks and Jasper saw Edward's hands tighten on the edge of his book. He wasn't oblivious to Harry's apparent companionship with those fiends, he didn't like it one bit, that was sure.

"The same thing they usually say, talking about pranks and asking if I have any new ideas for a few things their trying to design. They are trying to develop a chocolate that will turn people into a canary when eaten right now. Emmett would love some of the things they've made." Edward silently snarled at the way his mate, _his _mate, spoke of them. A smile briefly appeared on Alice's face before she made herself look innocent again. Behind his book, Edward scowled, unknown to Harry, who happily went about writing out a reply to his friends.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the chapter where, from here on out, things will be changing. I really hope that nobody's too disappointed with how things change, I think some people might be, but if there's ever a chance of this story being completed, it needed to change. I guess it's more like the title than I thought, A Change in Plans indeed. Please review with your thoughts!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

All good things must come to an end, as Harry was beginning to learn, so when the summer ended and it was time for him to leave for Hogwarts again, Harry carefully said his goodbyes, knowing he was going to miss his family incredibly. After hugging everyone, twice, at King's Cross, Harry sadly made his way onto the train, only stopping once to turn back and wave. His second year was starting and it wasn't going to wait for him, he knew.

* * *

><p>Time went back for the Cullen family and before they knew it, Harry's second and third year soon flew by with only minor events occurring, namely the show down with the ballsik in the Chamber of Secrets (which had nearly caused Rosalie to storm Hogwarts, demanding to know why they weren't doing a better job protecting her son). In Harry's third year, they were all rather on edge when they heard the news that Harry's godfather had escaped from prison, and they had all nearly flown into a rage when they realized that the school Headmaster had allowed a werewolf off all things to teach at the school and nearly attack him at the end of the year.<p>

As the years passed the Cullen family was not surprised to see that Harry was slowly changing as well as he went through puberty. Physically, as well as emotionally, mentally, and socially. He had grown slightly taller and his voice had an embarrassing habit of cracking when he spoke. He was slightly more serious, as anyone would be after all he had gone through, and his relationships changed.

During Harry's third year, each member of the Cullen household had waited with baited breaths for his letters, in which they had each seen the changes with Harry's friends. He, apparently, was still quite close with both Ron and Hermione, yet he found himself spending more time with Ron's twin brothers more often, a fact that Edward could not hide his displeasure at. Yet nothing more seemed to have come from it, a fact he could not help but be grateful for.

One thing that did worry the family however, was how much more serious the war in the Wizarding community seemed to be becoming. And Harry was directly in the middle of it all. While each wanted nothing more than to steal Harry away and protect him from the horrors that are war, they knew they couldn't. Harry was their Boy Who Lived and there was nothing that could be done against it. They still didn't have to like it though.

* * *

><p>A few days after Harry had left Hogwarts for his fourth year, Alice paused in organizing Jasper's closet again. A vision over came her and she was distant for several minutes before slowly coming back to herself. Realizing that Jasper's comforting presence was next to her, she turned slowly and met his curious gaze, feeling horrified.<p>

"Harry's going to have a difficult year." She whispered softly. Jasper pulled her close and Alice closed her eyes, wanting to forget the vision that had washed over her. The horrible feeling of loneliness that Harry had been feeling came over her again and Alice shivered, wanting to hug the boy she saw as a brother, anything to help take away those depressing feelings.

"Worse than the other years then?" Jasper asked quietly, rubbing his hand up and down Alice's arm soothingly. He began sending out calming waves, hoping that Alice would relax enough to speak about her vision.

"Much worse. There's going to be some type of tournament and it's going to cause Harry to loose his friends. I need to send a letter, and quickly." Alice was all business as she stood and quickly left the room. Left alone, Jasper dropped his head into his hands. He could understand Harry's wish to go to the Wizarding World and to learn more about his past, but he just couldn't stand the strain it was putting on the entire family.

* * *

><p>Two days after Alice had sent Harry a letter, the Cullen's received a response. Alice wanted to jump with joy. Snatching the letter quickly, and receiving a dirty glare from Hedwig, Alice eagerly ripped the thick envelope open and pulled out the parchment. By her side, Jasper leaned closer and Alice unfolded the letter, tilting it slightly so her husband could read it was well.<p>

_Dear Alice,_

_Headmaster Dumbledore made an announcement last night. You were right (although I don't know why I ever even thought of doubting you). A tournament called the Tri-Wizard Tournament is coming to Hogwarts. According to Hermione it's a very dangerous thing, and was actually banned. This is apparently the first time in years that it's being held again. Thanks for the warning, I'll make sure to stay alert. How are things going back at home? _

_Love, Harry_

Alice let out a breath of unneeded air. It sounded awfully suspicious to her that a tournament which had been banned for so long was suddenly being held again, at Hogwarts, where Harry attended. Turning to face Jasper, she saw that her same worries were reflected on her husband's face and a gentle smile pulled at her lips. She placed a chaste kiss on Jasper's cheek before standing and holding out her hand.

"We need to tell the rest of the family about this."

* * *

><p>As predicted, Rosalie was furious that Alice had kept the news from them, but Alice easily brushed aside the woman's concerns, and her own as well, until she had yet another vision about the tournament and Harry. This one, however, was different.<p>

When it finished, Alice was left shaken and confused, but knew that Harry needed to know what she had seen immediately. Pulling a piece of paper towards her, she began to write out exactly what she had seen, in detail, before scribbling down that Harry needed to find someone he felt he could trust with his life, an adult, to help him. Without a second thought, she sent the letter, praying that it arrived in time. Then she went to find the rest of the Cullen's.

Surprisingly, they were all gathered in the living room, each doing their own task but obviously together as a family. Alice wanted to smile, until she remembered why she was coming to talk to them in the first place.

Upon her entering, everyone glanced up, then paused and stared when they noticed the bleak expression on Alice's face. Jasper was at her side instantly and she gave her husband a weak smile.

"I had another vision." The words silenced the room instantly and Jasper gently pulled her towards the couch, pulling her down to sit next to him. Everyone's eyes stayed fixed on her.

"You all know of the tournament now. The vision I just had was about it, and it was horrible. From what I can understand, to enter the tournament,you must enter your name into some type of cup. Harry said that the tournament is very dangerous, it was banned!, so I think we can all agree that Harry would never willingly enter his name. My vision was of another man entering a scrap of paper with Harry's name on it. There might be a chance that Harry's isn't drawn, but combined with the other vision, Harry sitting alone in what must be his common room, I'm guessing it will be. Unless something stops it. Harry felt incredible lonely, he was actually on the verge of crying! I feel like if he is entered, his life will change forever. I wrote him and told him to find an adult he can trust and share the information with that adult so they can try and do something to prevent it all from happening." Alice finally finished. The room remained silent, each vampire drawing strength from their mates. The same thought was running through each person's head, why did Harry have to be the Boy Who Lived?


	10. Chapter 10

**Didn't want to make this chapter so short, but I really liked the stopping point I had. I really hope people aren't too disappointed with how short these chapters are, but honestly, they are just fillers until I get to the good stuff. Review please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

_Dear Alice,_

_I feel like you should know about what's happening now. After much deliberation, I took the letter to Professor Snape. Despite the fact that he seems to hate me, he has saved my life twice now, once at a Quidditch game and again when Professor Lupin almost attacked us. He was rather wary of believing what you had said, but once I convinced him that I had never given you a description of Professor Moody, that you had never even heard of the man, he agreed to watch out for things. Now, the big news! The names were drawn last night, and…my name wasn't one of them! I'm awfully relieved, and very grateful that Professor Snape helped. The Hogwarts champion is a boy named Cedric Diggory. He's a Hufflepuff and kind of quiet, but Ron tells me that he plays Quidditch and Hermione says he's one of the top in his class, so maybe we'll do okay. Please tell everyone that I miss them and that I love you all. _

_Love, Harry_

* * *

><p>After reading the letter, Alice let out a huge sigh of relief, however she couldn't get rid of the feeling that they had just escaped the first threat of many. Allowing the letter to be passed around to everyone, who had eagerly gathered when Hedwig had arrived, Alice gleefully took in Edward's expression. His tense stance, which he had adopted since her first vision and had yet to drop, finally relaxed some. Absently Edward walked away and soon the gentle sounds of the piano playing filled the room. Alice shared a smile with Esme. Maybe everything would be okay.<p>

* * *

><p>Nearing the end of Harry's school year, the Cullen's received two letters that chilled them all to the bone.<p>

_Dear family,_

_Cedric Diggory is dead. My mind seems to be stuck on this. I can't get passed the fact that the boy I was just getting to know, we were just laughing and talking the other day!, is now gone. It was all a hoax, the entire tournament. Professor Moody turned out to be a Death Eater, using Polyjuice potion. The real Moody was found locked in a trunk. He had apparently set it up so at the Final Task, the cup at the center of a maze was actually a portkey. Cedric reached it first and disappeared. The next day, his body was returned, drained completely of blood. Headmaster Dumbledore asked to talk to me and I'm very worried now. He say's that Voldemort is back, that he has now achieved a body. Apparently, by using the blood of an enemy, he was able to gain a physical form. Dumbledore say's I'm in more danger than ever now. I talked to Professor Snape about it all. He said that it was probably supposed to be me, that only a small amount of blood would've been used and Voldemort would've been stronger with it. Does it make me a bad person to be relieved that it was Cedric and not me then? Anything that helps Voldemort stay weak, in my mind, is a good thing, but I just can't get over the guilt of thinking such thoughts. Professor Snape has also sent along a letter, as I'm sure you've noticed. All I can ask, is while I don't want to agree with his proposition, I know that I need to do everything I can to help defeat this madman. Please send along a reply as soon as you can._

_With all my love, Harry _

After Alice finished reading the letter aloud, she scrambled to grab the second, a sinking feeling growing deep in her stomach. She felt as if she knew what the letter was going to ask, and while she didn't want to agree, she knew that it would be the right thing to do.

_Dear Cullen family,_

_First, I must introduce myself as Professor Severus Snape. While it might seem odd to be receiving a letter from one of Mr. Potter's professors, I have a very important favor to ask of you all. As I'm sure Mr. Potter has informed you all, the Dark Lord has gained a body, and with it, the war will only grow worse. I fear that Mr. Potter will soon be in grave danger if something is not done to protect him. _

_As I hope you are all aware, Albus Dumbledore has done nothing right for Mr. Potter. His first mistake was leaving Mr. Potter unattended at Godric's Hollow, so anyone running along could pick him up. His second was never checking to make sure that Mr. Potter had arrived at the Dursley's and the list just keeps going. As of right now, even though Dumbledore is very much aware of the danger Mr. Potter is in, he has made no offer to train the boy any more than he is learning through his classes. As every Defense Against the Dark Art's professor Mr. Potter has had has been a joke, that training is next to none. _

_Now, we come to my offer, which I do not make lightly. I am offering Mr. Potter a chance to stay with me during the summer months, where I will care for him and train him to better face his future. I can understand any reluctance your family might have, but I can assure that during this year, Mr. Potter and I have reached something of an agreement. Our truce, for lack of better words, has reached such a point that Mr. Potter felt safe enough to admit that he had never lived with the Dursley's, instead with you all. I am sure that speaks more than any reassurance's I have could. _

_Sincerely, Professor Severus Snape_

"We have to let him. We can't hold Harry back any longer. It's obvious he needs to fight this war. Any training he receives will only help." Jasper's voice was cold and Alice gently tangled their fingers together, knowing just how much it cost him to admit those words.

"But he's just a boy!" Rosalie screeched, sounding on the verge of tears. Harry's letter was clutched in one hand, Emmett's hand in the other. With a shushing sound, Emmett pulled his wife close, letting his eyes slip shut. He hated how much this was affecting his Rosie, but all he could think about was how human Harry was. How if Harry wasn't protected, he could be taken away from them all.

"Emmett's right." Edward suddenly broke the silence. Emmett was too tired to even care that Edward had apparently heard what he had been thinking.

"Harry is human. I think we've all forgotten that along the way. Anything that can be done to help further his chance of survival, the better. I say we let him go with this Professor, he seems decent enough, and Harry wouldn't ask to stay with the man if he didn't truly believe it was needed." Reluctantly the rest of the family agreed and a letter was sent off.

Things were falling into place now and the ball was put in motion. As the Cullen family comforted each other, Harry sat alone in the Gryffindor Common room, overcome with loneliness.


	11. Chapter 11

**So I'm not sure how long exactly the Cullen's lived in Forks before Bella arrives, but for this all to work out, we're going to say that they were living there for a couple of years, two at the most, before Bella arrives. Hope everyone is liking it so far, please review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

After the Cullen family sent their agreement letter they only received one more small note from Harry. It simply said that he was sad that he couldn't be with them, but that he understood and that it would be the last letter until school started up again, due to safety issues. The Cullen's, of course, were devastated at not only not being able to see Harry, but not even being able to write to him for an entire summer.

Unfortunately, the Cullen's decided to handle their emotional pain the only way they knew how. They decided a new move was in order. So, the family packed their bags and moved to a small town named Forks, Washington.

* * *

><p>As the family settled into their new home, Harry spent most nights bruised and battered, crying into his pillow at the unfairness of it all. Snape's attitude had improved somewhat, but whenever they were dueling the man began throwing whatever verbal barbs he could think of at Harry. Unfortunately, he could think of quite a few. He claimed it was to work on Harry's temper, but it only left Harry feeling more and more emotionally drained. It didn't help that he had no way of contacting his family. As the summer came to a close and the school year began, Harry eagerly sent off his first letter.<p>

However, due to the Ministry watching Hogwarts much more closely, going as far as monitoring the mail, the letter was confiscated. The bumbling Ministry officials given the task of surveying the mail had decided that because they didn't know who the Boy Who Lived was sending a letter to, nobody recognized the name (it wasn't mentioned in the Daily Prophet), it was too suspicious to allow it to be sent. The letter was accidentally burned with a stack of others before someone had a chance to read it.

All the while, Harry fretted and worried, thinking that something had happened to his family. Two weeks had gone by, and still there had been no response. It really bothered him, especially with the arrival of a certain Dolores Umbridge. All he wanted to do was to rant to his family about the evil witch, but he couldn't, as they weren't responding at all.

Finally, as a last resort, Harry approached Professor Snape. After Potions one day Harry waved his friends on, smiling a bit as they both hesitated before shooting each other nervous looks then leaving together. They were just beginning to recognized each other as someone of the opposite sex who they found attractive and Harry couldn't be happier for either of them.

"Sir? Can I ask you something…a bit personal." Harry hesitated slightly, wanting to wring his hands but knowing that Snape would reprimand him. The man was always trying to make Harry appear more calm than he really was.

Sitting behind his desk, Snape sneered inwardly at the boy's appearance. Something must've been eating at him because he looked more stressed out than usual. Dark circles hung under the boy's eyes and his hair was even more messy than usual, as if he had spent an insane amount of time tugging at it.

"Very well, proceed." Snape drawled, absently gesturing towards a desk in the front row of the classroom. Almost as an after thought, he flicked his wand at the door, warding it against eavesdroppers.

"It's just-I can't seem to- My family isn't responding to my letters!" Harry finally shouted out. The words seemed to physically affect him, as he sank boneless back into his seat, slouching down in an undignified manor. Snape sniffed mentally, but the boy's words were more distracting.

"When did you write them a letter?"

"The first day back, sir. I even sent two more, but still have not received anything! They've never not responded, I'm getting worried, sir." Harry admitted, absently reaching up to tug at his hair. Snape inwardly rolled his eyes at the gesture, but was too busy thinking over the boy's words to act on it.

"I believe the mail might be being monitored." The words were said slowly, with extreme reluctance, and despite the bad news, Harry perked up immediately.

"Really? That's great! Well not good, but at least it mean's the Cullen's aren't ignoring me!" Snape really did roll his eyes this time, uncaring if the boy saw him.

"If is really this important to you, I can get a letter to them." The boy's eyes lit up and Snape's breath caught in his throat for a moment, seeing a young witch with flaming red hair in his place. The bright smile was the same as well and Snape had to swallow several times before the lump in his throat receded.

"Thank you sir! I'll go write one now and get it to you sometime tonight!" Before Snape could say another thing, Harry had gotten up and dashed away, his mind filled with everything he had to say. Sitting in his now empty classroom, Snape sighed, rubbing at his forehead harshly and slouching low in his seat. Why had he ever agree to get in the middle of all of this?

* * *

><p>The Cullen family was unusually quiet and everyone was in quite a bad mood. Everyone had been snapping at each other and it was all Jasper could do to not scream. They were all insanely worried about Harry. Aside from the fact that they had not heard from him during the entire summer, it was now a month into the school year and they had yet to receive a letter. Hopes were beginning to die that anything would arrive.<p>

"Maybe he's moved on." Edward finally murmured quietly to the silent house. He was met with complete silence.

"Think about it, he went to live with this Snape man for the summer, maybe he decided that he liked it better and decided that he didn't need us anymore." The words he spoke weren't new, everyone had thought them at least once during the month that nothing had come.

Therefore, they were all shocked when, the next day, the mail arrived and Emmett felt an unusually thick envelope in the stack of bills. Flipping through them, he yelled out in surprise when he saw the return address. A Mr. Severus Snape.

"There's a letter from that Professor!" He yelled out excited and immediately the entire family was surrounding him. Before Emmett could even being to open the envelope, Rosalie ripped it from his hands and tore it open. Several pieces of parchment fell out and she picked up the first and began to read aloud.

_Dear Cullen's,_

_I feel as if you should all be made aware that this year at Hogwarts, a Ministry official was placed as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. The woman is an absolute terror and is extremely full of herself. Times are becoming tough and the mail is being monitored. Mr. Potter sent several letters to you all and grew quite distressed when he received nothing. He thought that you had forgotten about him, abandoned him, which I rather hope has not happened when you received nothing. When Mr. Potter came to me with his worries, I agreed to be a liaison of sorts. Due to some of the more…delicate business deals I handle, I have a Muggle post box. When you respond, send it to the address on the envelope. On another note, I would like to extend the invitation for Mr. Potter to remain with me again this summer. I fear that things are moving more quickly than we all thought and he will need to be more prepared. Of course, I have yet to ask Mr. Potter, so please refrain from mentioning it. _

_S. Snape_

As one, the family began to chatter happily with one another. Edward wanted to shoot himself however. How could he have ever doubted his mate? It seemed almost laughable now, how worried they had all become. While it was unspoken, they all came to the decision that Harry would stay with Snape again during the summer. The man could obviously be trusted.

Eagerly Rosalie held up Harry's letters and began reading them aloud, the rest of the family just as eager to hear from the missing family member. For a few moments in time, things were finally right, but unfortunately for everyone, they would not remain so for very long.


	12. Chapter 12

**Review please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

For the Cullen family, the following summer was quiet. It was quite peaceful, but in the back of everyone's minds, they were all thinking of Harry. He was the glue that kept them all together and Rosalie sometimes wondered how the family had managed to live together for such a long time without killing one another. With Harry around now, things were much easier. Despite the peace that everyone seemed to be feeling, Alice couldn't help be begin to grow worried. It reminded her of the calm before the storm.

Harry, on the other hand, felt like he was going through hell. The rest of the school year had continued quietly, with only Umbridge causing slight problems. Oh, and the strange dreams he had begun having. After speaking with Severus, as Harry was now happy to say he could call the man, Harry learned that they were visions from the Dark Lord. Weak as they were, they were still troublesome, so Severus came to the decision to teach him Occlumency. It was easier said than done, however, and Harry found himself wanting to die several times over the embarrassing memories that Severus was subjected to. It help somewhat that he saw some of the man's memories in return, but only slightly because Harry was very harshly ordered to never speak of them again. The only other problem Harry encountered was the detentions Umbridge began handing out left and right. Harry himself had been warned, by Severus and Fred and George, to stay out of the woman's line of sight if possible. Harry had taken to sitting in the back of the classroom, staying low and not speaking unless ordered. When he learned of the blood quill the horrible woman was using, he immediately told Severus. Soon after, Fred and George said that she had stopped, although her temper seemed to have gotten worse.

However, the school year soon ended and to Harry's disappointment, he found himself back at Spinner's End with Severus. Laying on his bed early one morning, before the scheduled time he had to be up, Harry allowed his mind to drift. His thoughts were mainly focused on the twins. Despite the feelings he had once held for both Weasley's, Harry had soon realized, after sitting down and discussing it with the both of them, that they were better off as friends. It had taken a couple of long discussions before they had managed to see it from his point of view and had agreed. Of course, it didn't stop them from hanging all over him, and Harry was rather glad about that. Without the constant affection he usually received from the Cullen's, Harry often found himself feeling very lonely. His decision to put a stop to any possible relationship with them was only furthered when they announced that they would be leaving Hogwarts anyway, hoping to make a go of starting their own business.

Flopping over onto his stomach, Harry turned his head to stare out of a window. The room Severus had given him was small, but it was his own, which he was grateful for. His mind wandered to the Cullen's. He wondered what they were all doing. Particularly Edward. He wondered, somewhat sadly, if Edward still thought about him, or if he had been forgotten like yesterday's newspaper. He rather hoped not. He wondered how Rosie and Jasper were handling this prolonged separation. He hoped they were handling it like he himself was, meaning not very well at all. He hoped he was missed.

* * *

><p>Soon, Harry's summer came to an end and his sixth year at Hogwarts began. Unbeknown to Harry, this was the year when the ball was going to really get rolling. The war was going to pick up and Harry's strengths would be tested.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear family,<em>

_I am afraid to say that I do not have much time to write. I fear that things have reached a level that it will no longer be safe for me to write at all, and while the thought pains me, I would much rather give up speaking with you all than give you up for good if you were found and killed for simply knowing me. _

_On a brighter note, Umbridge is finally gone. Dumbledore managed to get her kicked out so our mail is no longer being monitored. However, Severus has managed to persuade me that it would still not be safe for Hedwig to be flying back and forth. She is rather noticeable after all, and I could hardly stand the thought of something happened to her or any of you. So Severus has agreed to continue sending along my letters, although he thinks that even that will soon have to stop. He refuses to tell me why, only saying that by the end of the year, I will have to stand on my own. I worry about him, more than I would like to admit to be honest. He has grown from my hated Potions professor into something of a father figure (and don't worry Jasper, you still rule number one there). Sometimes, when he is distracted (which is hardly ever by the way) he will mention a difficult task he has been given, how he is trapped and will soon be forced into action. It does not sound pleasant. _

_Another thing that worries me is Draco Malfoy. I've noticed he has changed this year. Rosie you are probably sneering right now, saying something along the lines of that it probably isn't a change for the better, and for once, I'd have to agree with you. But only because his attitude and actions are worrying me as well. He is withdrawn and pale lately, hardly ever takes the time to terrorize any Gryffindors and does not speak up in class anymore either. I've caught him sneaking around several times, and I know that he is up to something. Unfortunately, Ron and Hermione do not share my opinion in the least. That may be because they are too busy lip-locked to notice when Malfoy sneaks away. I'm beginning to notice that we are all drifting apart, and sometimes I can't help but think that it is for the better. They seem so innocent sometimes, worried about their studies and first dates and all I can think about is how I need to learn more spells, to train harder so that I can finally end it all. _

_Okay, enough depressing talk. Rosie, I have some news that will probably have you overjoyed. I've decided to not take my relationship with the twins any further. They left last year, setting out to start their own jokes business. I told them that I thought we would be better off as friends and they finally agreed. (I can only imagine the sighs of relief that just rang through the air). _

_Enough about me, I want to hear about how everyone is doing. So Rosie, Alice, someone, please send a longer letter than usual, I miss speaking with you all and hearing about how everything is going. Can't wait to hear back!_

_Love, Harry_

Rosalie finished reading the letter out loud and a pained smile was on her face. Harry was still her little boy, despite all the worrying news he had sent, he was still trying to ease their nerves with cracks about the twins. She had to blink several times to get her emotions back under control. She missed her baby. The letter was only proof that Harry was growing up, and she was missing it all! He was probably so tall now.

Sighing sadly, Rosalie leaned against Emmett, accepting the comfort he was offering and passed the letter to Edward, who always read over the letters a second time. It hadn't escaped her notice how relieved he had sounded at the mention of Harry's relationship with the twins ending. It brought her a small source of amusement, until she remembered Harry. Harry, who was all alone. Harry, who didn't have his family there with him to share these amusing moments with. Harry, who she desperately wanted to see again.

Turning, she buried her face into Emmett's side, giving in and reaching up to wrap her long arms around her husband's waist. Her next words were slightly muffled, but heard by everyone.

"Do we really have to stay here? Can't we go help Harry fight this war?" The question wasn't directed to anyone in particular, but Alice answered.

"It's important that he fights this war by himself. If we arrive to help…it doesn't end pleasantly. In any version." She added sadly, looking down at the ground, depressed. Sometimes, she hated being the bearer of bad news. It felt as though, even though her family often tried not to, they blamed her just because she could see it all.

"I just can't stop thinking about how lonely he must be in that huge castle, with only a handful of people he can trust. How is this war going to change my baby? Am I even going to be able to recognize him when everything is done and over with?" Rosalie's nearly hysterical question was met with an echoing silence. Because the same thought had run through everyone's mind at least once. Just how was this war going to change Harry?

* * *

><p>"What are you doing in here?" The question was screamed hysterically, but Harry paid it no mind. He did, however, keep his eyes trained on the wand in his face. The hand holding it was shaking violently, but Harry had no doubt that the person holding it was capable of hexing him if needed.<p>

"Were you following me?" Again, Harry ignored the screamed question and slowly raised his eyes to study the distorted face in front of him. Draco Malfoy looked a mess. He had been crying when Harry had entered the bathroom, and the affects were obvious on the boy's face. One thing Harry knew for sure, the boy was an ugly crier. Any other time, the thought would've brought amusement, but Harry knew that Draco was clinging to a very fine strand of sanity at the moment.

"No, I wasn't following you," a blatant lie, but who was keeping track? "I was walking by and I heard crying. I came to help. What's wrong?" Harry purposely kept his voice quiet, trying to seem as soothing as possible. Surprisingly, it seemed to work and Draco's wand arm began wavering before he finally dropped it by his side.

"_Everything! _Everything is wrong! I can't do it, I just can't do it!" Turning back to the mirror, Draco raised his hands and began yanking at his hair. Tears formed in the blonde haired boy's eyes and Harry's features softened. Stepping forward carefully, aware of the grey eyes tracking his movements through the mirror, Harry very slowly reached his hand out. He paused, his hand hovering over Malfoy's shoulder_. _Meeting the boy's eyes directly in the mirror, and seeing only invitation, if hesitant invitation, Harry allowed his hand to settle on the boy's shoulder. Determined to help, he softly pulled and the boy turned to face him. Without even stopping to think of what exactly it was that Harry was doing, he pulled the unresisting boy into a hug.

Malfoy didn't move. He just stood, stiff as a statue, in the circle of Harry's arms. Harry sighed, pulling the boy even closer, until they were pressed up against each other, in a completely nonsexual way of course. Hugging tighter, Harry wanted to laugh in relief when Malfoy slowly began to unfreeze. His head dropped onto Harry's shoulder, his face turned towards Harry's neck. Then, very slowly, as if Harry would jump away at any moment, the boy's arms snaked around his waist and held on tight. Harry's eyes slipped closed even as a smile grew on his face. Absently, he brought a hand up to the blonde's hair and began to gently run his fingers through the fine locks.

"It's going to be okay Draco. I'm going to help you."

* * *

><p>That night, Harry led a very reluctant Draco Malfoy done into the dungeons. They had sat in the bathroom the rest of the day, Harry just holding Draco, giving him the comfort the boy desperately needed. Harry had thought, more than once during those long hours, that he was insanely grateful for his own upbringing, where he had been taught that a simple hug could fix a lot of things.<p>

"Are you sure Professor Snape is the best person to go to Potter? I'm positive he is a…you know…a Death Eater." Harry only nodded, continuing confidently towards the Potions classroom. Reaching the entrance, he knocked lightly on the door and it swung open nearly instantly. And there stood Severus, his eyebrows nearly in his hairline as he caught sight of Draco standing slightly behind Harry, his wrist being held firmly by the dark haired boy.

"Very well, come inside." Severus sighed, knowing that he had no choice, especially against the pleading looks Harry was gearing up for.

As the two boys entered the classroom, a subtle shift occurred in the direction fate had planned. The war was still approaching, quickly, but things had changed now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so I just got my first job! I'm so freaking excited it's not even funny! Anyway, the reason I'm telling you all this is because I might not have as much time to upload new chapters. I have a bunch wrote to a certain point, but after that, I guess I'll have to play it by ear. Either way, please please please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

_Dear family,_

_I am sad to say that this is the last letter that will be sent until it is safe for me to see you all again. Things have gotten to the point that every precaution needs to be taken and I will not risk any of your lives. Unfortunately, even sending this letter is incredible dangerous because of how things have changed. _

_Albus Dumbledore is dead. Draco Malfoy (who is now on the 'good side', long story) was given a task by Voldemort to kill Dumbledore. However, he was unable to do so and Severus was trapped into an Unbreakable Vow by Draco's mother to kill Dumbledore if Draco could not. Of course, it doesn't help that Dumbledore went and asked Severus to kill him. Sometimes, I am in awe of how many liberties Dumbledore believes, or believed I suppose, that he was able to take. _

_Aside from that, Severus came to a very important decision and while I regret that I did not ask for permission, I feel that we are at a time where permission and such formalities are no longer important. Severus is going to be on the run, from both Voldemort and from the Order_. _Draco is going to be with him and Severus has decided that I will need to go with as well. Despite the dangers this might bring, I will be trained until I am ready to end this all. I hate that it has come to this, but the time is nearing. I must stop writing now, Severus has arrived, we must go. Do not bother responding, as I will be unable to receive your letter. Please, stay safe. _

_With all my love, Harry James Potter-Cullen_

Rosalie, Alice and Esme all wept tearlessly when they received the letter. The time had come. The war was finally beginning. Harry was no longer their baby boy anymore, and the tone of the letter cemented the last thought into place. A certain maturity was expressed through the written words and it made Rosalie's heart ache in remembrance for the little boy who had once been able to laugh so freely. She wondered, absently in her pain filled state of mind, if Harry ever even laughed anymore. When was the last time he even had the chance?

Edward wearily closed his eyes, his heart feeling as if it was being ripped from his chest. Absently, he brought a fist up to cover the hurt, pressing against his marble skin and wondering if there would ever be a chance for him to know Harry like a mate. If Harry would even be able to accept Edward's love after everything was over. Edward had seen enough images from both Jasper and Alice to know that a war changes people. How would it affect Harry? It was the question everyone was thinking.

Jasper pulled Alice close to his side, dropping his head onto her own shaking one and wishing, more than ever in that instant, that he was able to cry. Just one, he only wanted to shed one tear for the boy that was once Harry. Because Jasper knew, he knew that Harry would emerge from this war a changed man. His innocence, the bright smiling happy face of Harry's youth, it would all be gone. Jasper didn't need to see the future to know that. He had lived through the same thing himself, and it hurt. It hurt him very badly to know that his son, _his son, _was going through the same thing he had experienced. Nobody deserved to go through something like that.

And Alice. Alice felt as if she were the most scared of them all. Because she had seen the images. She knew what Harry was going to become and it scared her. It scared her to think that Harry, who had once laughed and loved so freely, was going to loose it all. He would no longer smile and laugh with careless abandon. Shaking despite herself, Alice pressed close to Jasper, wishing more than anything, in that one moment, that Harry had someone which with he could do the same.

* * *

><p>A year passed. A year of battles and training and tears and heartache. A year where Harry learned to block his heart from the rest of the world. He saw many fall, many he knew, but he learned. He learned that it was better to not make attachments with anyone, better to block it all out. Because it hurt, it hurt badly when he saw them go down.<p>

The first was little Colin Creevy, a shy boy who had followed Harry around with stars in his eyes and a camera in his hands. Harry had ignored him mostly, but it was impossible to miss the body. The camera was clutched in the cold, dead hands and Harry gently pried it free. Colin had died getting the last picture. Harry felt as if the boy would've been pleased.

The next he noticed was Ginny Weasley. Again, Harry had no personal attachment to the girl, but he saw how it affected the fellow Weasley's, and that hurt him as well. Ron, who had followed him into the war after his sixth year had ended, became closed off and began snapping at everyone. Hermione lost the loving, goofy boyfriend she once had.

Hermione. Poor Hermione. Her parents were soon victims and it nearly killed Harry when he found the girl he had once considered a sister sobbing brokenly on a cot in one of the tents constructed. Ron was no where to be found. Harry hugged her and managed to talk her out of doing anything drastic before disappearing. It worried Harry, when he had the time to think of it, how uncomfortable he had become with emotions.

The next to die, which affected Harry the hardest, ,was Minerva McGonagall. As Harry's Head of House, it hit him like a punch to the stomach. They had never been as close as Harry was with Severus, but they had shared several talks where the professor had helped Harry greatly. She died protecting a group of students in a raid on Hogsmeade. She died fighting, which Harry knew the witch would have wanted.

The deaths just continued, just kept coming, to the point that Harry felt he was suffocating from them all. He could hear their voices in his dreams, asking why he hadn't stopped it all yet, why he allowed it to drag out as long as he was. He often woke in tears, sobbing into either Severus or Draco's arms. Thankfully, the two Slytherins were still by his side, because Harry was sure that either of their death's would kill him. They had become the family that the Cullen's couldn't be for him.

As the war continued, slowly all thoughts of the Cullen's and the loving family they were slipped from Harry's mind. He forced himself not to think about Rosalie's hugs or Edward's singing because he knew that if he dwelled on it for too long, he would break.

And so a year passed.

* * *

><p>The Cullen family entered the cafeteria as a group, as they always did. This time, however, they all immediately were aware of the stares directed at them, and from one table in particular. Not speaking with one another, they settled at the table that had been unofficial dubbed as 'theirs', they began pretending to eat. Basically just pushing food around on their plates. The atmosphere was heavy, as it always seemed to be lately.<p>

"Who are they?" The question was clearly heard by each vampire at the table, although known of them reacted to it. As the conversation played out between the new student and a girl named Jessica, who none of them could stand, the Cullen family listened in with an uninterested air.

It was out of pure curiosity that Edward looked up, only to find the girl, Isabella Swan, if he remember correctly, staring directly at him. Focusing on her, Edward began sorting through the jumbled mess of minds surrounding him, trying to find the one girl's thoughts. He was shocked, however, to realize that he couldn't. He could hear nothing from her.

Truly interested now, his fork fell, unnoticed, from his hand, as he continued to stare directly at the girl, trying with more concentration, to pick something up from the girl's mind. Still nothing.

"Edward?" Jasper asked quietly, picking up on the uneasy and shocked waves rolling off of the vampire. Edward did not turn away from the, admittedly, plain brown eyes he was staring into.

"I can't read her mind." He finally mumbled, forcing himself to turn away. Instantly he had the entire table's attention.

"She's blank to me, just like…" Edward let the sentence trail off. Since the last letter they had received, nobody in the family spoke of Harry, although each thought and worried about the young man.

Furtively the family began sending questioning looks at the girl. However, before anything else could be said, Edward had just picked up on the beginning of a vision from Alice when his sister stood abruptly, going to dump her tray. She began counting in French, hiding the image from him. Edward's brow furrowed, staring after her. He got the distinct impression that she wasn't happy with him, from whatever she had seen in her vision. From the concerned look Jasper shot his way, Edward's suspicions were only confirmed.

He pushed the thoughts from his mind, knowing that eventually Alice would come around and explain what her vision had been about. As he continued to push his food around on his plate, it was unnoticed by Edward that worried thoughts about Harry had disappeared from every one of the Cullen's mind. Now, each person was, in their own way, thinking about one Isabella Swan. And the path of fate continued.


	14. Chapter 14

Fillers, sorry! Not meant to be very interesting, just to get the story to the point I want it to be at. I promise that point is coming very soon! I'm not very good at writing action stories or scenes, more of a romance gal to be honest. Sorry if this bother's anyone. Also, this one is shorter than the others (although they've all been pretty short, sorry again!) I really like the way this one ends. Please review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

Another year passed. There was more deaths, more battles and more bloodshed. However, Harry had still not yet been allowed to confront Voldemort. He was only allowed to fight in the battles that were known, in advance, to be as least dangerous as possible. So Harry began helping in the Healing Tent. And while it was slow going at first, he soon discovered that he had a natural grasp to the art and his name began to spread as one of the best Healer's in England, although he had never received any proper teaching. So Harry's heart was settled slightly, seeing that he was helping finally, although he still ached for the one's that he was unable to save. And so another year passed.

* * *

><p>Edward was in a relationship. Rosalie's mind was stuck on this fact and she couldn't seem to think of anything else. He was in a relationship, with a human girl, who wasn't <em>Harry<em>! The thought was absurd. It made Rosalie wonder if she, and Jasper from the angered looks the vampire often sent to Edward, were the only ones who still remembered the boy. It seemed so, as Esme and Alice, even Carlisle!, welcomed Isabella- please just call me _Bella- _Swan, into their home! It disgusted Rosalie.

It didn't help that by the time a year had passed, the girl had been made aware of the fact that they were vampires! Edward had actually told her! When even Harry, who had grown up with them, hadn't even been told yet! Of course, Rosalie knew that Harry had probably figured it all out by now, but that wasn't the point. It was the betrayal that some foolish girl had been welcomed into the family and practically told all of their secrets before even Harry had been told them. Rosalie sneered.

Sometimes, she found herself wishing that instead of saving the human's life, they had allowed the rouge vampire, James, to kill the girl. It would've made things much more simple for Harry when he returned. When, Rosalie was determined to think of it as. Not if, like she knew most of the family was beginning to think.

Walking down the stairs and into the living room, Rosalie felt her temper, which she had held on a tight leash, for Edward's sake, snap. There, sitting on the piano bench, in a pose that Rosalie remembered only Harry sitting in, were Eddward and Bella. Edward was playing something and the girl sat beside him, head leaning on Edward's shoulder, arm wrapped around his waist. She was nearly in his lap. It was the straw that broke the camel's back, as the saying goes.

"Has everyone in this godforsaken family forgotten about Harry!" She screamed, and instantly the entire Cullen family was standing in the living room. Rosalie watched, her hatred not concealed in the least, as the human girl nearly jumped off the bench in surprise. She spun to face Rosalie, her face frozen in an ugly expression of shock and confusion.

To Rosalie's ire, Edward did not stop playing, instead calmly finishing the rest of the song and covering the keys before he stood and turned to face her. His expression was closed off, distant and Rosalie was reminded, with growing horror of only one other time she could remember seeing this same expression on her brother's face. When he had decided that Harry would be better off without him and had gone about ignoring her son, hurting him incredibly. This was not good.

"No Rosalie, I haven't forgotten about Harry, but I think we have all managed to delusion ourselves here. It's been two years since we've even heard from him! We haven't even seen him for five! How can you honestly still know that he's even alive anymore?" Unlike Rosalie's furiously screamed demand, Edward's words were spoken quietly and it made them all the more scary. Alice began to weep and Esme had to leave the room. Rosalie, however, looked as if she wanted to attack Edward.

"I cannot believe you. After everything that Harry has put up with from you, yet still stuck by your side, this is how you repay him. By shacking up with this worthless pile of flesh and completely pushing him from your mind. I know Harry is not dead, and I will believe in him until he returns. I can only hope that when he does, that he realizes that you are not worth an inch of what Harry is. You disgust me." Rosalie spoke in a near whisper, the venom in each word was clearly expressed and Edward held back a shiver. However, he put back up the tough front and calmly put an arm around Bella's waist, leading her from the house. As the front door slammed shut, the Cullen family clearly heard Bella's next question.

"Edward, who's Harry?" Edward's response chilled them all to the bone.

"He's no one Bella. Forget about him."

* * *

><p>It was finally time. Standing at the doorway of their personal tent, Harry tried not to hyperventilate. It had been decided, after dragging it out for two years now, nearly three, that it was time to end it. Harry was going to kill Voldemort tonight. The thought nearly sent him into a full blown panic, that only the sudden presence of hands on his shoulder and the soothing aura of the man's magic managed to calm.<p>

"Severus, I don't know that I can do this." Harry whispered quietly, his lips barely moving, as if he was afraid to even speak the words at all. Severus let out a soft sigh, pressing close to Harry. He carefully wrapped the boy in a hug from behind, noticing sadly the way Harry tensed before forcing himself to relax. The war had changed them all. Some more than others.

"This is what you have trained for Harry, everything you've learned has come to this one moment. I have no doubt that you will win, Harry. You. Will. Win. Remember what you have to live for, remember the love you carry inside you. Love is the key Harry, it always has been."

* * *

><p>"Say goodbye to your little friends, Potter!" Voldemort's evil cackling was really starting to get old, Harry thought irritably. As was his speeches. Inwardly rolling his eyes, Harry furtively pulled out his back up wand, which Voldemort had not thought to check him of. While the insane Dark Lord continued to cackle, gleeful and assured in his victory, Harry thought of his family.<p>

He thought of Ron and Hermione. He thought of Fred and George. He thought of Sirius and Remus. He thought of Draco and Severus. He thought of Esme and Carlisle. He thought of Alice and Jasper. He thought of Rosalie and Emmett. And he thought of Edward.

Filling his mind and his heart with every memory he had of each one of his loved ones, Harry very calmly pointed his wand at the man who had never experienced love before.

"_Avada Kedavra." _

And as the sickening green light shot towards Lord Voldemort, once known as a small boy named Tom Riddle, Harry felt pity. He felt pity towards a boy who had never known love and never would.

And so the Dark Lord fell.


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning! Tearjerker! I cried writing this! Please review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

_Dear family,_

_I have great news, the war has finally come to an end! That's right, the war is over. Despite that however, Severus has said, and I completely agree, that it is still note safe for me to return home just yet. Just because Voldemort was killed does not mean that it is any less dangerous. There are still an incredible amount of stray Death Eaters on the loose, all with one target in mind, me. At least I can finally write to you safely, although I am sad to announce that Hedwig was captured and killed. She had become the unofficial 'war bird', delivering important messages between camps and she was captured and killed one evening. Her body was never found. Therefore, Severus has agreed that it would be safe to send letter's the Muggle way. _

_Aside from that, there is so much I wish to tell you all. So many things I have seen that haunt my dreams at night. Jasper, I finally feel like I can understand what you go through every day. War is a terrible, terrible thing. There were so many deaths, so many people killed. It hurts me to think of them, so I try to remember the good things about each person instead. It helps, but only somewhat. _

_I hate to say it, but I must stop writing for now. Severus say's it is time to help tear down camp, our home base for these long two years. It is a sad, yet happy thought at the same time. Sad because there are people who are not here with us to experience the joy of knowing that the war is finally over. Please write soon. _

_Love, Harry_

* * *

><p><em>Dear family,<em>

_Should I be worried? Maybe none of you have simply gotten around to replying yet. If so, that is fine, it feels good to write everything out and know that someone out there is reading it and understands. Aside from my worries about you all, things have improved greatly in England. Now that Voldemort is dead, the general spirits of people have been lifted. There was a long period of time when it was funeral after funeral after funeral. I tried to attend as many as I could. I really wish one of you were here with me now, I feel as if it would make the pain easier to bare. _

_There are still many Death Eaters on the loose. Bellatrix LeStrange being one of them. She was one of the Inner Circle and it worries me, what havoc she will soon begin to cause. However, the Ministry has finally gotten their heads out of their asses and has put Auror's on the job of tracking down the strays. _

_I almost forgot to mention that Severus and Draco were both nearly arrested. Emmett, you would've found the entire ordeal terribly hilarious. Because everyone was too focused on fighting the war, nobody really questioned their presence before. Of course, it helped that one of them was nearly always with me. However, now that the war is officially over, people began asking why two known Death Eaters had been allowed to walk free. That of course, made the Ministry sit up and take notice and within days Auror's arrived to take them to Azkaban, with no trial might I add. I of course, flipped out. Stormed the Minister's office and even interrupted a meeting, I feel like Rosie would've been proud of me. I handed of a vial of memories that were found in the Headmaster's office. It seems like Dumbledore had expected such a thing to occur and was trying to help, even after death. Severus and Draco were soon awarded medals for the 'great service provided towards winning the war'. The Ministry's words, not mine._

_Oh, and another thing, Sirius was given a pardon as well! It helps, of course, that the body of Peter Pettigrew, the real traitor, mysteriously appeared in the Minister's office. Fudge was forced to cover his tracks very heavily to avoid the knowledge that they had wronged Sirius being made public. Of course, I hold no lost love for the man and will be talking to the paper's soon. It's time that someone more competent sit in the Minister's office anyway. _

_Enough rambling about me, how is everything in the Cullen family? I really am very curious as to how things have gone for the past couple of years. Please, please, please try and respond as quickly as you can. I'm desperate to hear from my family again. _

_With all my love, Harry_

* * *

><p><em>Dear family,<em>

_Now I am really getting worried. Severus had to stop me from Apparating directly to you all to make sure that nothing is wrong. I have yet to receive a letter in reply and I can no longer reassure myself with simple excuses. The only thing stopping me from coming directly to you guys and making sure everything is okay is the thought that I might bring someone with a vendetta against me with. I've come to learn that anything that can be used against me, will. _

_Despite the fact that I have begun to doubt that I will receive a letter in response, although I still hope to, I might as well tell you about how things are going in England. It's become something of a therapy for me. Fudge was finally, unanimously, kicked from office. A man named Rufus Scrimgeour has taken his place. I was wary at first, but Severus has assured me that the man was a former Auror and fought in the war against Grindelwald. He also, apparently, is a little more determined to help the Wizarding World than Fudge ever was. Things are starting to look up. _

_I've been offered a job in the Auror Department. However, I've politely declined, because I have every plan of returning to America to live with you all as soon as things settle down. As for right now, I'm living with Draco in a flat he bought. Rightfully, Malfoy Manor belongs to him now, as both his parents were killed in the war, but he refuses to live in it. He has grand plans to set it up as some sort of foster home for kids who lost family in the war. I think it's a great idea. It amuses me greatly, however, that he has refused to take any part in it. Aside from hiring someone to go through and clean the Manor of all dark artifacts and any traps left behind by the Death Eaters and bring Molly Weasley of all people into the plan, he refuses to do anything. He has given Molly free reign and an almost limitless budget to spend to get things going. He has also refused to make any definite commitments, aside from setting up the home for the children. Severus has followed his route, although he has slowly begun to start making by order potions. I sometimes think they are waiting to see what I will do, and perhaps even follow me back to America when the time comes. The thought warms my heart. _

_As for Ron and Hermione, I can sadly say that they will never have a relationship again. The war changed them both too much and it pains me to watch them awkwardly interact with one another. Ron has grown bitter, the loss of his sister hitting him the hardest. Unfortunately, Hermione is hardly any better, with the loss of her innocent parents riding solely on her shoulders. She has thrown herself into making thing's right and accepted a job at the Ministry, working for equal rights. Ron, however, has thrown himself into a bottle instead. I get sad whenever I am around either of them, so our meetings have shrunk to less than one every month. _

_Aside from the depressing news, things finally seem to be turning around. I really wish you would respond, even if it's just to let me know that you are all okay. It kills me that I can't physically come find you all, but Severus still refuses to allow me to leave. Please write back. _

_Love, Harry_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Cullen's,<em>

_I've come to wonder if you are all there, eagerly receiving my letters and reading them gleefully, only to laugh at my pain. It hurts me to even write those words, but I've reached the point where I no longer care. It's been months. Severus has finally given his blessing to visit, but at this point, I am almost afraid to even think about returning, because what if I am turned away. Now that I've killed, it is obvious that I am not wanted. _

_Harry_

* * *

><p><em>I have no idea why I am even bothering writing this letter out. It is obvious, to me at least, that you have all moved on. I guess I am just taking the chance to say goodbye at last. I've decided that I can't wait around forever and have accepted a job at St. Mungo's. I am going to be a Healer. While the times were good, I'll admit that, and I will dearly miss you all, it is time for me to move on as well. Esme and Carlisle, you were like the grandparents I turned to when I had no one else to go to. I will miss you and love you still. Alice and Emmett, you were the siblings who I cherished and got into trouble with and I will miss you and still love you. Jasper, you were the father I had always wished for. You where everything a boy could ask for and your continued silences hits me hard. I will miss you greatly and still love you. Rosalie. I don't even know where to start. You were my mother. Simple as that. You were always there when I needed you, yet now I find that I need you and you are gone. It hurts me more than you can ever understand. I will miss you, perhaps the most, and still love you. Lastly Edward. There is much I have to confess to you Edward. First of all, I've known you all were vampires for some time. I never once judged you for that (which is why this judgment you have all placed on me hurts all the more). Once I realized what you all were, I realized what you meant to me Edward, and I to you. I am your mate. It kills me to write this, because I know that we will never be mates, as the term implies. There might have been a chance once, where things could have worked out, but I realize now that is has come and gone. I can only live with my dreams of what could have been and hold my love for you deep inside my heart, where it has always been. As it is obvious I will receive no reply, this will be my final letter. Sorry if my tears have smudged the ink too much to read. Goodbye Cullen family.<em>

_Harry James Potter-Cullen_

* * *

><p>In an middle of the woods, a deserted house sat silently. The mailbox on the front of the house was brimming with letters, but there was no family to receive them. Because of a stupid man's actions, the family had left. Never before did they have to give out a new mailing address because there had never been someone waiting for them. So the letter's went unread and on the other side of the world, a boy's heart broke.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Please keep letting me know what you all think and giving me any ideas or thoughts you guys have, I love hearing them!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

"Edward, you are being foolish. Bella was in no more danger dating you than she was normally. You know how clumsy she is, anything could have happened. It's time we return." Alice goaded. Edward, sitting and staring out of the window gave no response.

The entire family, all of who had heard Alice's words, appeared as if by magic around the vampire. Rosalie was sneering, her arms crossed. Ever since Edward had somehow managed to convince the entire family to move, their relationship had plummeted, to the point that they were forced to ignore each other or Rosalie surely would have killed the sullen vampire.

"Son, enough is enough." The rather blunt words spoken by the usually gentle Carlisle finally gained a response from Edward. Turning his head to meet his pseudo father's caramel colored eyes, Edward listened to the man's thoughts.

_Leaving fixed nothing, and you know it son. It is time to stop hiding. _

Slowly, Edward nodded, although he still did not speak. Alice let out a happy squeal and sped off to begin packing. Edward remained frozen, still staring at his father. He was begging for the answers, he desperately needed to know that what he was doing was the right thing.

_It has been far too long since we have been in Forks, Edward. The time has come to return._

* * *

><p>The Cullen family arrived and the first thing Alice did was open the mailbox. She gasped in surprise to find it stuffed full of envelopes. A certain kind of thick, aged looking envelopes that she remembered clearly. Immediately she focused on Harry and was hit with several visions, each more depression and worrisome than the last.<p>

She had gotten too caught up in watching Bella's future for Edward and making sure the everyone in the family was alright that Harry had completely slipped her mind. Thoroughly ashamed with herself, Harry was family after all, Alice gathered the letters and quickly searched out Rosalie, handing them over quickly. The letters needed to be read, and something needed to be done, and soon, because Harry's future wasn't looking very promising at the moment.

"Rose, there were letter's in the box…there from Harry." Alice continued. The entire house seemed to still. At once, everyone was in the living room, with the exception of Edward, who had gone in search of Bella.

"Letters! From Harry?" Rosalie exclaimed, quickly finding the one dated first and ripping it open. As she read the letter out loud, the family cheered happily upon hearing that the war had ended. However, the happy mood was soon replaced by a horrified silence as the letter's gradually grew darker and darker.

After Rosalie had finished reading the last letter, the handful of parchment fluttered from her lifeless fingers to the ground and she stared straight ahead, her mouth hanging open and one thought continuously running through her mind. She had let her baby down.

* * *

><p>That very night, a flight to England was booked, with Rosalie and Jasper both on the plane. It had been decided that as Harry's 'parents' the would be the two to go and bring Harry back. Of course, everyone had wanted to go, with Edward, again being the exception as he had still yet to make an appearance. Alice, however, had checked out the options and it was decided that only Jasper and Rosalie could go, because if everyone went, Harry would either be overwhelmed and do something drastic, or they would call too much attention to themselves and be killed. So the rest of the family understood and Rosalie and Jasper eagerly waited for the plane to land, both of their minds full of thoughts of Harry.<p>

* * *

><p>"Harry…"<p>

"Draco, don't even start. I don't want to hear it again, I just got off of a twenty-four hour shift, I'm tired, I just want to sleep." Draco's eyes narrowed at the back of his friend's head. Any other time, the excuse would've been perfectly fine, but Draco knew that Harry was just scrambling to find away to avoid speaking with him.

"It's come to the point Harry, that your excuses aren't going to work anymore." With a flick of his wand, Harry was tied and looking furious sitting in one of their kitchen chairs.

"Listen, I know that things have been difficult for you-" Draco began, trying to placate the man who he knew was incredibly dangerous. The knowledge that Harry wouldn't hurt Draco would only go so far before Harry snapped.

"No! You don't know how difficult things have been for me! Don't try to calm me down either Malfoy!" Draco had to hide a smirk. The Malfoy card was only played when Harry was furious.

"Harry, I do though." The meaningful looking Draco shot at Harry got his meaning across well enough and Harry had the decency to at least look ashamed. He knew just how difficult the war had been on Draco.

On the anniversary of the Dark Lord's death, while the rest of the Wizarding World was celebrating, Harry and Draco had gotten out of their minds drunk. It had been a first for Harry, and as first experiences go, well, he hadn't touched alcohol since. That night, though, many things had been revealed. Harry learned that when Draco's father heard of his inability to kill Dumbledore, that he reacted badly. Draco refused to go into details, but Harry knew that whatever the evil bastard had done had definitely left it's mark on the blonde. Lucius Malfoy had taken it a step further then and disowned Draco. Thankfully, the man hadn't had the time to legally make it happen, so Draco was rightfully Lord Malfoy now. It had killed Draco when, instead of siding with him, his mother had obediently obeyed his father's wishes and ignored him. They had cried together that night, both from the hurt of betrayal.

Harry shifted and cleared his throat uncomfortably, eyes averted. Draco let out a soft sigh, coming to stand in front of Harry, his thighs brushing against Harry's knees. Reaching up with a gentle hand, Draco ran a hand through those unruly black locks and Harry's eyes closed, unwillingly leaning into the comfort.

"I just don't think I can stand it anymore, Draco." The softly spoken words were nearly Draco's undoing. With a soft sound he quickly enfolded Harry in a hug, wordlessly spelling the ropes to release him. Harry's arms came up around his waist and he buried his face into Draco's stomach. Soon, the fabric was damp with tears and Draco had to blink quickly to hold back his own.

A knock on the door interrupted the emotional moment. Tensing up, Harry began to pull away and Draco sighed, watching as the walls came snapping closed again. With a wavering smile, Draco ran a finger down Harry's cheek before turning to answer the door.

"What do you want?" Draco asked, quite harshly in fact. The two people, vampires really, standing on the other side of the door blinked several times in the surprise.

Unnoticed by Draco, Harry had stood and was trembling like a leaf in the wind. His head started to shake and his wand dropped into his hand. In a trance, his arm lifted until his wand was aimed directly at them. At the intruders.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was shaky and rough from his crying, but Harry ignored it all, staring straight into glowing hazel eyes and wanting to die. Draco inhaled sharply, turning to study the people at the door more closely. Inhuman beauty, hazel eyes, a certain stillness. Vampires then. Harry's vampires. Almost without thought, Draco had dropped back to stand slightly in front of Harry, his wand aimed at the vampires as well. The male one winced.

"Harry." It was one word, one simple word, yet it had the affect of pulling a plug. Instantly, Harry's wand arm dropped to his side and he dropped boneless, to the floor. Draco made a startled sound and rushed over to help, only to find that one of the vampires had gotten there before him.

Draco's eyes narrowed and he studied both creatures intently, they were both so focused on Harry that they entirely missed his scrutiny. There was a male and a female, yet they did not at like mates. Both were blonde and very tall. They looked very much alike, almost as if they were siblings that had been turned together. Draco doubted that very much. The female vampire was currently holding Harry and Draco's head tilted to the side, studying the gentle embrace. It was almost motherly and the thought made Draco blink.

Of course, alcohol works both ways and that night when Draco had spilled his guts, Harry had revealed a lot about himself as well. To say that Draco was shocked as an understatement. The entire Wizarding World had been under the impression that Harry had been living with Muggle relatives, his last blood relatives through his mother. However, Harry soon told Draco the entire story. How he was found by Rosalie, who Draco was betting was the one holding Harry right now, and taken back to the Cullen family. How he was loved unconditionally. Harry even told Draco had he was a vampire's mate, and how very much he loved this Edward Cullen. But Draco had watched as the life seemed to bleed from Harry's eyes as he moved onto the next part of the story. How, due to safety issues and the desperate need to train, Harry had stayed with Severus for one summer. And one became two and so on until Harry hadn't seen the Cullen's for five years. When it was safe to do so, he sent letters, but they were never responded to. At this point in the tale Draco had been unable to stand it any longer. He had shoved Harry over on the couch, plopped down beside the heartbroken man, and wrapped him in a strong hug. And so a brotherly type of love was born.

Now, watching as Harry broke down in the arms of the family that betrayed him so horrible, Draco was filled with only hate. Hate for these vampires that had caused his Harry so much pain.

"I want to know what the fuck you think you are doing." The words were uttered calmly and the wand that was pointed at the male vampire did not shake in the slightest. Draco wanted answers, and he was going to get them.

"We're here to take Harry home. There's been a misunderstanding of sorts." It was the female who spoke and Draco sneered in her direction, eyes never moving from the hazel eyes of the male. Draco knew, unconsciously, that he was the most dangerous of the two. He held himself like a warrior, someone who had seen war and survived.

"That's not happening." Draco immediately retorted, shifting to keep both vampires and Harry in his line of sight. Still nearly out of his mind with pain and a growing hope, Harry sobbed.

"Do you hear that? That's the sound of a man who has been horribly betrayed by the ones he loves. Loved. I will not allow you to take him back when this is what you and your people have caused." The female sneered up at him, quickly taking in his stance and calculating the quickest way to take him out so they could hurry up and get Harry home, where he belonged.

"It wouldn't take much to get by you." Rosalie taunted and Draco's grip on his wand flexed, the only sign of his growing anger. The vampires keen eye's caught the movement, however and Rosalie allowed a smug smirk to settled over her features.

"Besides, obviously you weren't helping Harry very much if this is how we find him." It was the last straw. Draco's lips pulled back in a snarl and the first curse that popped into his mind, a rather dark one, was just leaving his lips when Harry spoke.

"Draco, please don't. Rosalie, stop egging him on." Immediately everyone froze. Very slowly, Jasper sank down to his knees and crawled towards Harry. Draco watched in thinly disguised amusement at seeing the man crawling.

"Harry. Please Harry, you have to hear us out. It was never meant to happen this way." Very slowly Harry unwound himself from the female vampire and nearly tackled the male in his eagerness to hug him. Draco sneered, shifting and hoping to hide the warmth that grew inside his chest at the overjoyed expression on his friend's face.

"Why? Why do you all hate me so much?" The question was asked so quietly Draco almost didn't hear it, and he wished that he hadn't. Because it nearly broke his heart, knowing that Harry had secretly been thinking this all along. Maybe even hating himself because of it.

"Harry, listen to me, we never got your letters! Things have been crazy back at home and we left for a while. When we got back we found all the letters, Jasper and I came as soon as we could!" Rosalie eagerly explained, her expression sincere.

"It was all a misunderstanding." Jasper murmured quietly, his head buried in Harry's neck, basking in the scent of his child. Harry's eyes closed and he sighed deeply.

"A misunderstanding that caused so very much pain." He whispered. The room was silent.

"Everything is going to be fine, Harry. You can come live with us now." Rosalie said, standing and brushing off her fine, expensive looking jeans. Draco sneered. He would never be caught dead sitting on the floor like a commoner. There was no way he would ruin his very expensive clothing. Then, Draco processed what the vampire had said and turned to find Harry staring directly at him. Startled, Draco took a step back and began slowly shaking his head, not liking the expression in his friend's eyes.

"Harry, don't ask, please don't ask."

"You know I have to Draco. I can't do this alone. I'll ask Severus as well." Still shaking his head, Draco clutched his wand protectively to his chest. The idea of leaving England, of leaving everything behind held some promise. He would finally be able to make a name for himself, one that wasn't attached to years of dark deeds and bad actions in wars. However, what if it was worse in America? The fear of the unknown began to eat at Draco.

Harry stood and earnestly grabbed his friends hand, trying to stop the rising panic attack he could see building in Draco's eyes. Forcing his friend to make eye contact, Harry smiled slowly.

"I won't let you get hurt Draco. You know that." The quiet reassurance was all Draco needed and he sighed, resigned.

"Fine. I'll go on this little adventure with you, but only if Severus comes as well." He sneered. Harry nodded eagerly. Draco nodded. Harry squealed loudly and threw his arms around Draco's neck, all of his previous heartbreak forgotten. It rubbed Draco the wrong way, knowing that all it took was an appearance by the vampires, some pretty words, and they were forgiven. Well not in Draco's mind. He was going to force the Cullen family to prove themselves worthy before he let them have his Harry.


	17. Chapter 17

**Please try not to hate Edward too much, he's just being temporarily stupid! I promise he will get better eventually! Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy. Review please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

"Are you sure you've packed everything? I would feel horrible if you ended up leaving something important behind." Harry asked, and not for the first time. At seeing Draco's exasperated expression, Severus let out a deep chuckle.

"Harry, I've already double checked that I have everything, you've triple checked and you have asked me this question at least five times. Calm down." Harry was left speechless. So, he did the only reasonable thing and stuck his tongue out at his friends turned back. Jasper smiled, pulling Harry to his side and sending out calming waves of energy.

Before anyone else could speak, an announcement that their plane was now boarding was made. The group of five quickly made their way through security and were soon seated on the plane. It had been managed that Harry sat next to Jasper, to help try and calm his father down so the vampire didn't attack anyone. While it had never been admitted out loud, it was understood that everyone was aware of the Cullen's status. Harry had offered to sit next to Jasper, and Jasper had immediately agreed, knowing that this time there would be nothing to distract him from all of the warm, blood filled humans surrounding them. At least on the flight to England he had been thoroughly busy worrying about how they would be received by Harry.

"Harry, I think there's something you should know." Rosalie finally broke the silence as the plane took off. Turning curiously to his mother, who sat on his other side, Harry raised his eyebrows in question. Jasper's hand tightened around his own and Harry could feel the nerves coming from the man. It increased Harry's own nerves and he gulped, staring in the pained hazel eyes of his Rosie.

"What is it?" He asked, beginning to become frantic when nobody spoke. Seated in front of them, Severus and Draco both turned to see what was causing the uneasy feelings.

"We should wait until we land, Rosalie." Jasper murmured. Still staring in Harry's eyes, Rosalie slowly nodded, squeezing her son's hand reassuringly. Harry let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well now you have to tell me, I'm only going to sit here and wonder the entire flight." Neither vampire spoke of the matter again, and would only speak to Harry if it was about a completely unrelated topic. The two Cullen's very carefully walked around mentioning Edward, but both were worried on how the boy would take the news.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're landed. What is it?" Harry asked, the instant the plane was on the runway. Jasper shook his head, an amused grin on his face. They hadn't even unbuckled yet.<p>

"Calm down Harry, we'll tell you." Rosalie drawled, gracefully standing and grabbing Harry's arm to pull him to his feet. With the Cullen's good looks and Severus's glare, they were nearly the first off the plane. In the hustle and bustle of the airport, Harry soon forgot about his worries. He was too busy searching the crowd for the remainder of his family.

"Harry!" The female cry rang through the air and Harry's head whipped around, immediately catching sight of Alice. Tears sprang to his eyes as Harry took off at a dead run, shoving people out of his way and ignoring all of the startled cries. When Harry reached the Cullen's he nearly tackled Alice in his eagerness to hug her. Only her inhuman status kept them on their feet.

"Oh Harry it's so good to see you! We've all missed you so much! I can't believe how big you've grown, look at you! You're so handsome!" Alice rambled in her happiness, rocking Harry back and forth as the boy, man now but always a little boy to Alice, continued to cry, squeezing her tight.

Finally, Harry was pried away by an overjoyed Emmett. Harry let out a shaky laugh as he was spun in the air before being pulled against a rock hard chest that offered only comfort.

Harry was still crying to hard to speak as he was passed around the Cullen family, each hugging him for several long minutes. It's safe to say that they caused quite a scene in the airport, such a devastatingly beautiful family all hanging onto one, rather small looking, man.

When Harry had finally calmed down some, and stepped back to stand near Draco and Severus, he studied the group and instantly the good feeling inside of him plummeted.

"Where's Edward?"

* * *

><p>"Alice, where's Edward?" Harry demanded, beginning to become angry. The Cullen's had not answered, instead had pulled him towards the baggage claim. An air of guilt hung around them and Harry studied the entire group, trying to find he weakest link. The one most willing to give. Without thought, Harry dropped back to stand by Severus and Draco. The tall man wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder, an unspoken sign of strength and comfort while Draco intertwined their fingers.<p>

The entire group paused when they realized that Harry was no longer with them. Turning as one, the Cullen's face off against Harry. It made Harry ache to realize that, for once, he wasn't on the same side as the rest of his family. They were divided, and for the life of him, Harry couldn't find out why. Having made his decision, Harry turned to Emmett and fixed the man with a hard stare.

"Emmett…" Harry let his voice trail off threateningly and after shooting his wife a panicked look, Emmett took a deep breath and began to answer. He began to break Harry's heart all over again.

"Look Harry, I didn't want to be the one to tell you this but since nobody else will, I guess I'm up. The thing is…Edward got kind of depressed when you weren't allowed to come home. When we couldn't receive letters anymore he convinced himself that you didn't want him anymore, or something. So he…convinced himself that this girl, Bella, is his mate."

…_is his mate._

…_is his mate._

…_his mate. _

The words kept ringing through Harry's mind and Harry felt his heart beginning to shatter into tiny pieces. He stared blankly at Emmett, his eyes glazed over in his pain and very slowly beginning to fill with tears. It was the saddest thing the Cullen family had ever witnessed. And very worrying to Draco and Severus. Both men flanked in around him, protecting him to the best of their abilities.

A soft sob escaped Harry's mouth and he brought a hand up to cover it, beginning to shake his head. Frantically now, his eyes shot to each member of his family, begging them to be lying. For it to only be a joke. He felt sick at the sympathy and cold hard truth that shone out of each pair of hazel eyes. Harry felt as if his entire world was falling apart. During the entire war, thoughts of the Cullen's, yes, but mainly Edward, had kept him going. He had known, even at such a young age, that Edward was his life. It wasn't until he realized that the Cullen's were vampires did thought have a whole new meaning. They were mates. Well, supposed to be mates. Was he not good enough? There had to be some reason why Edward had just given up on him. Maybe Edward had found someone better.

While Harry broke down, the Cullen's formed a protective circle around the three wizards and began to shuffle their way out of the airport. When they reached the parking lot they separated into three separate cars, the wizards going with Rosalie and Emmett. After a hissed conversation, Draco climbed into the front seat, worriedly watching his pseudo-brother over his shoulder. As for Harry, he curled into the two people he was sure loved him, even if no one else seemed to.

* * *

><p>"Why are you so against the idea of marriage?" Edward murmured quietly, trailing a hand down his Bella's warm skin. Bella shivered in response, but she twisted closer to Edward, snuggling into his side. Edward had to take several deep breaths to resist the urge to bite with all that warm, living body now pressed against his own. Bella sighed, sending her scent rushing past Edward and again, he had to control himself.<p>

"It's not that I don't want to marry you, it's just that I'm so young." Bella nodded, as if her reasoning made perfect sense and Edward resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She refused to get married because she was too young, yet she wasn't too young to get turned into a vampire and frozen at her age forever. Sometimes, her reasoning just didn't make any sense.

However, Edward knew that if he brought this argument up, it would only cause a fight and Bella would run to her wolves. The idea made Edward's hackles raise and he sighed quietly, too quietly for Bella's human's ears to catch.

Unconsciously, his mind wandered to Harry. He had been informed, rather coldly, by Jasper, that the family was going to the airport to meet their dearly missed family member. Edward had wanted to go, almost desperately, but Bella had called at the last minute, insisting that they spend the day together. And well, Edward couldn't deny his mate, could he?

* * *

><p>The Cullen's had moved. Harry had known this when they had scheduled their flights, but neither Rosalie or Jasper spoke much about the new town they now lived in. Curiously, as they drove into Forks, Harry found that he loved it. Even in his pain filled state, he could recognize the beauty of the green foliage that surrounded them. It was almost as if they were in a wonderland. The town was small, and in no time they were at their new home.<p>

Harry seemed to breath easier when they exited the car. The oppressive air of London, plus the constant risk of reporters was gone as well. He took his first deep, peaceful breath of air and decided that, Edward or no Edward, he was finally going to _live._


	18. Chapter 18

**I feel like I should point out right now that, as a character in the original books, I have nothing against Bella as a whole. There are certain qualities that I don't like, but that's pretty usual. So it's nothing against the character, she was just an easy person to make into the 'bad guy'. Speaking of 'bad guys', I tried to give some insight into Edward's actions and I really hope they work out okay. Hope you all like it and sorry about the wait, please review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

The first day of the wizard's arrival in Forks, none of them saw Edward. To Harry's relief and Draco and Severus's mounting anger. They thought it cowardly, and subconsciously, Harry agreed. But mostly he was relieved. He had no idea how he was going to hold himself together looking at the man who he had once thought the world of and not fall apart. He worried over it the entire night.

The bedroom Harry had been settled in was comfortable, and because they didn't have enough room for Draco as well, they shared a room. The sound of his brother's even breathing brought more comfort and Harry finally fell asleep. The next morning, he woke to an empty room.

Stumbling out of bed, Harry roughed a hand through his hair and blurrily rubbed at his eyes. Blinking a few times, he sighed, slumping down onto the edge of his bed. There was almost a definite chance that Edward was either downstairs now or was going to be soon. Harry wanted to crawl back into bed.

However, Harry knew that he would never get away with that. Taking a deep breath, Harry forced his Gryffindor courage to the forefront of his mind before determinedly striding out of the bedroom. When he reached the stairs Harry paused, a breeze washing over his chest. Glancing downwards, Harry blanched when he realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt, merely low riding pajama bottoms. He was just turning to run back to his room when he glanced up and caught sight of Jasper watching him, an amused smirk on his lips.

All thoughts of his undress flew from his mind as he flew down the stairs and threw his arms around the vampire. Jasper caught him and let out a delighted laugh, burying his face into Harry's neck and breathing deeply. Harry relished in the hug. He had known, of course, that they would still be there, but there had been a small niggling doubt in the back of his mind that maybe, just maybe they had all disappeared in the night.

"Are you okay?" Jasper finally whispered, pulling back to gaze into his son's eyes. Harry nodded, a slight smile curling at his lips. Jasper studied him for a few moments before smiling as well. Rolling his eyes, he reached up and tussled the boy's hair, delighting in the disgruntled sound he received. It seemed that some things would never change.

His good mood slowly slid away when he began to pick up the worried and depressed feelings rolling off of Harry. Reaching up, he set a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder and gently shook him until the boy met his eyes.

"He's not here yet. He will be here sometime today though." Jasper whispered, knowing without having to ask exactly what Harry was thinking about. He received a relieved smile in return.

"Okay, well then, time for breakfast I suppose." Chuckling to himself, Jasper led Harry into the kitchen and watched as a delighted grin lit up his son's face. Immediately, Harry rushed off to hug everyone another time before he finally settled down enough to eat the food that Esme had made. Severus and Draco ate as well, both pleasantly surprised. While they would never admit it, both had been rather worried about eating food a vampire prepared. If Esme couldn't taste the food, how would she know what tasted good together? However she did it, both were relieved to note that she did it well.

"Did you sleep well, Harry?" Esme asked kindly, her eyes shinning at seeing her boy sitting in her kitchen again. Harry nodded, his mouth full. He felt like he was tasting food for the first time in a long time. During the war he had merely shoveled the nearly tasteless grub into his mouth, trying not to taste it. Now, he finally had time to enjoy the food he was eating. It seemed as if Draco and Severus were going through the same thing he was.

When he was finally done, taking an extremely long time just to enjoy the food to it's full, he sat back with a satisfied sigh. Glancing up at Esme, Harry shot her a mischievous smile.

"That was amazing, Esme. Are you sure you haven't been practicing?" The teasing tone of his voice was something that neither Severus or Draco had heard in such a long time that they both paused to glance at the boy. Harry didn't seem to notice, basking in the good feeling of being with his family. Of course, it was all overshadowed with the knowledge of Edward. Harry resolutely shook his head, however, forcing himself to not dwell on thoughts of _his _Edward with some girl. He was finally back with his family, he should be happy, not focusing on the small problems.

It wasn't until Harry stood and stretched, and heard a sharp intake of breath, that he realized that the problem was definitely more than a small one. Because standing in the kitchen doorway was Edward. He looked exactly like Harry remembered him. He still had the scruffy good looks that Harry had always loved. His stubborn hair, standing on end and looking as if Edward had been running his hands through it constantly. His eyes weren't the usual bright hazel that Harry was used to, instead they were almost black, telling Harry that the vampire needed to feed, and soon. His pale features seemed even more drawn thank usual, which worried him slightly, until he heard _her _speak.

"Esme? What's going on?" Her grating voice broke the sharp silence and Harry tensed, his entire world seeming to crash down around him, again, when he finally noticed the girl. She was standing next to Edward, her head at his shoulder. She was taller than him, Harry noticed absently. She had plain brown hair and plain brown eyes. She was completely normal looking, except for the fact that her arm was wrapped around _his _Edward's waist. Eyes narrowing on the stupid female, Harry took in a deep breath and prepared to start in on a scathing response when a hand settled on his shoulder.

Harry didn't react to it, but he knew that it was Draco, offering his comfort. Leaning back into the warm embrace, Harry's eyes remained locked on the arm that was draped comfortably, familiarly, around Edward.

"Harry?" The softly spoken voice sounded exactly like Harry remembered it to, well, maybe even better. Closing his eyes against the sudden pain, Harry very slowly reopened his eyes and focused on Edward.

"Edward." The vampire visibly reacted to his voice, closing his eyes in, what looked like pain. But Harry couldn't find it in himself to care, because Edward still hadn't approached him and still hadn't taken any movements to shake off _her _arm.

"How have you been Edward?" Harry asked, trying to make himself sound at least polite. Edward flinched. But he forced himself to respond.

"I've been fine, Harry. How-I thought-I mean-I didn't realize that you were going to…come back." The usually well spoken vampire actually stumbled over what to say! If Harry didn't feel as if his heart had been ripped from his chest he probably would have laughed. As it was, it did feel like someone was slowly, and painfully, trying to extract his heart. Harry couldn't laugh, he physically couldn't.

"Edward, did I ever once say that I wouldn't?" Harry's voice broke and he had to turn away, turn to Draco, to hide the tears that were suddenly brimming in his eyes. Edward flinched away again, this time from, not only the hostile thoughts from the rest of the family, but also from the backlash he was receiving from Jasper. Through Jasper he could feel Harry's emotions and it nearly killed him.

"I'm sorry." Edward whispered, his head hanging low. Harry gave a sad smile, still turned away from the vampire, still firmly held in Draco's embrace. He shook his head.

"Sorry isn't going to be enough this time."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Draco asked, for probably the one thousandth time. Harry rolled his puffy eyes, nodding exaggeratedly.<p>

"I'm sure Draco. Go have fun. You've been here with me since we arrived and I know you're dying to see what America's like. Go" Turning over onto his side, Harry met Draco's gaze and sighed when he saw that the man was honestly worried. Sitting up on his bed, he reached out and pulled Draco close, wrapping his arms around the man's waist and resting his head against Draco's abdomen.

"I'm not fine yet Draco, but I'm getting there. Just because I'm not happy doesn't mean you don't have to be as well. Go out with Emmett and Alice. They are the most carefree people I know, you'll have a good time." After a long period of silence, Draco gave in and nodded. He gave Harry one last squeeze before leaving.

As the door clicked shut quietly, Harry sank back down onto the bed, feeling the tears that he had been holding off coming back, ten times worse than before. Sometimes Harry felt like he was standing, completely alone, on a small island. And as he stood there, waves just kept crashing over him and he had no way to stand. Because every time he would make it to his feet, another wave could come and knock him back down.

* * *

><p>"Edward? Who was that?" Bella's voice was insistent and this time, Edward knew that he would not be able to brush away the girl he proclaimed to love. That he <em>did <em>love. A small voice in the back of his head tried to speak up then, tried to assure him that Bella was not his mate but, as Edward had done for as long as he could remember, he shushed the voice.

"That was Harry." He responded absently, still caught up in his own thoughts. Bella made a frustrated sound and Edward finally glanced at her.

"I understand that Edward, but who is 'Harry' and why were you two talking to each other like that?" Edward winced. That only made him think, even more than he already was, about the entire conversation. He couldn't help but replay the instant when Harry had turned away, turned to the tall blonde haired man for comfort.

"Harry is a Cullen as well. We didn't tell you about him because…speaking about Harry was painful." Edward tried to get off by saying very little, but he knew that when Bella was curious about something she as like a shark on the trail of blood. Or a vampire, in this instance, Edward thought, with dark amusement. It quickly faded, however, with Bella's next question.

"Why? Where was he all along then?" Turning to face his girlfriend, Edward took in the brown hair and eyes and forced himself to see the redeeming qualities in them. The reddish hint her hair took in the sunlight and the depth to her eyes. The look in her eyes distracted Edward, and he knew then that he would have to tell her the truth. Well, mostly the truth.

"Harry is…different. Rosalie found him one night and brought him home. We raised him. When he was eleven he received a letter inviting him to a prestigious boarding school. Because his real parents, who he had never known, went there, Harry decided he wanted to go as well. We all grew apart, due to circumstances that none of us could control. Harry and I used to be very close when he was young, and I guess that I lost faith that he would return." Edward trailed off, his mind stuck on the betrayed expression that had crossed Harry's beautiful features when he had witnessed Edward standing next to Bella, with his arm casually draped around the girl.

"But why would you loose faith in him? He said in the kitchen that he never mentioned not returning." Leave it to Bella to get right to the heart of things. However, this time, Edward was forced to shrug.

"I suppose I just…got scared. I couldn't stop thinking that he had moved on, to someone better, to someone who could make him happy when we couldn't. I forced myself to forget about Harry because I didn't want to deal with the pain." Bella sigh and snuggled up next to him, her previous anger with him forgotten. They were in the meadow, the only place they had to themselves not that Harry was back from England.

"That's kind of stupid, Edward." Bella's simple sentence seemed to cover the entire event. However, Edward doubted she realized that she was speaking of the reason Edward had entered into a relationship with her. He had to force himself to move on, and Bella was the first human to walk by with a pleasant blood scent. It was strange really, how simply he could've handled things without hurting anyone. As Edward lay in his private sanctuary with Bella, he couldn't help but wish that it was Harry by his side instead.


	19. Chapter 19

**So let me just start of with I'm sorry. I didn't want to become one of those awesome stories that never finishes, but unfortunately, I see that happening. I have honestly lost interest with A Change in Plans, as sad as that is. So I'll post the last few chapters I have, from when I was still excited about this story. Hopefully by the time I'm out of chapters, I'll have regained interest, if not...well, I guess I'll have to wait and see what happens when the time comes. Either way, please review and let me know what you think! Sorry again. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

"This is as far as we can go." Alice said regretfully, toeing a spot in the dirt. Draco eyed her curiously, his head tilted to the side. Next to them both, Emmett stood flexing his muscles and staring into the forest where they were stopped.

"Why?" At his simple question, Alice looked sadly into the trees before glancing back at Draco.

"The wolves live on the other part of the land. We made a deal with the pack a long time ago that we would leave their Reservation alone. Now, if we even as much as step a foot across the line a war would probably break out." Draco shivered, having a brief flashback of Voldemort sending out waves of werewolves during their own war.

"Let's not talk about any type of war, agreed? Now, I think that's ridiculous, so you can both stay here and I will be back." Before Alice had a chance to refuse or protest, Draco had marched off into the forest, where he was soon completely hidden from even the vampire's keen eyesight.

Draco couldn't remember a time when he would have been completely willing to just march off into an unknown forest completely by himself. Granted, the war had changed him, but he was still a Malfoy at heart. However, the forest surrounding him was beautiful. Pausing to take it all in, Draco tilted his head back and stared at the sky, which could barely be seen through the thick canopy of foliage covering the view. Smiling to himself now, Draco looked around and spotted an animal footprint. Crouching down, Draco studied it and his smile slowly slipped off his face. It was a wolf track. A werewolf.

"Is there any reason why you are on our lands?" The deep voice startled Draco into squeaking, actually squeaking!, and he spun around quickly, nearly falling over into the dirt.

When he was finally facing the man, his mouth dropped open and his eyes glazed over. Because the person in front of him had to be a god. It was the only explanation. The man was extremely buff, so much that Draco, who had put on muscles during the war, looked scrawny next to him. He had black hair that was cut short and styled into spikes. His skin was a tanned bronze color that made Draco feel washed-out and pale next to him. And lastly, he was only wearing cut off jeans, no shirt. His perfect abs were right in front of Draco and Draco felt his mouth beginning to water.

"Hello? Excuse me?" The man demanded, becoming angry as Draco completely missed his questions, too busy staring at him. Finally Draco shook himself out of his funk, trying to subtly bring a hand up to check for drool. Thankfully, there wasn't any.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't aware that this was private land." Draco drawled, his voice arrogant. Crossing his arms, Draco stared at the man, trying to settle his Malfoy mask back into place.

"It is if you hang around _those _kind." The words were sneered and Draco did a double take, wondering if the man was speaking of what he thought he was. With a now critical eye, he took in the man's frame. The muscles, the dangerous look in those brown eyes. This was probably a werewolf. Draco wanted to groan.

"You mean the vampires?" He finally asked bluntly, going for a shock factor. It certainly worked, the man's arrogant attitude faltered and he stared at Draco in stark surprise for a few long minutes before answering.

"Yes, the vampires aren't welcome on the Reservation and anyone who hangs out with them can't be good news." Draco's eyes narrowed. He didn't like this man suddenly. Even if he was incredibly hot.

"Why? Because the vampires are dangerous? As opposed to…I don't know…werewolves?" Again, Draco seemed to surprise the man. However before Draco could begin to taunt him again, the man reacted, stepping forward menacingly.

"How do you know? Did they tell you?" He demanded, voice easily revealing the dark intentions running through his mind.

"No, they didn't tell me. I used a little thing called common sense. It was quite easy when I realized that a shirtless, shoeless man was walking through the forest." Draco sneered. The man stared at him blankly before glancing down at himself, as if he had forgotten that his current attire. He remained quiet. When the man still made no move to speak, Draco, sighed, done with this entire conversation.

"I'll be leaving then." And before the man could speak, Draco turned and disappeared into the trees, leaving behind a stunned Jacob Black. Who found that he suddenly couldn't stop thinking about the irresistible blonde.

* * *

><p>"Did you have fun?" Harry's quiet voice broke the stillness of the living room and everyone turned to look at him. After seeing Edward for the first time, Harry had basically locked himself into his bedroom and hadn't emerged, until now it seemed. Rosalie gave a happy sigh, reaching up to snag Harry's wrist and pulled him down beside her. Emmett tossed an arm over both Harry and Rosalie's shoulder from the other side of Harry and gave his own quiet sigh, hoping that now maybe Rosalie would lay off of him for a little while.<p>

"Before I reached this place called the Reservation, yes. Terribly rude, that man was." Draco muttered to himself. Emmett rolled his eyes, having heard the same rant the entire way home.

"The Reservation?" Questioned Harry, leaning back on the couch and basking in the presence of his family surrounding him. It was really quite stupid of him to push them all away so suddenly after returning when all he wanted to do was never be away from them. Harry internally sighed at himself before focusing back on Draco, whose face had turned an angry shade of red that was rarely achieved.

"…and then he demanded to know what I was doing on _their _lands! The audacity of some people! Of course, it wasn't hard to figure out that he was a werewolf but-" Draco rambled, until a startled Harry cut him off.

"Wait! A werewolf? You were speaking with a werewolf? Draco, the full moon is tomorrow, are you insane!?" Harry demanded. Severus, who had settled in rather nicely, sighed to himself. There were many downsides of Harry's chosen closing off from his family, mainly being that he had yet to hear the run down of the entire town, including the wolves that lived on the Reservation.

"Don't worry Harry, Carlisle already explained it all. They aren't commanded by the moon like Lupin was. It's more of a shape-shifting thing really. They can change at will or whenever their emotions get out of control." Harry, still wasn't convinced but let it go when Draco gave him a reassuring look. He knew that Draco could defend himself if the need arose, but he would rather known that his friend wasn't purposefully putting himself into dangerous situations.

"Yeah, it's not that big of a deal! Bella…is friends…with them." Emmett began excitedly, only to trail off as he realized that he was walking on forbidden grounds now. It had been decided, after the first day of Harry's confinement, that they would not speak of Bella at all around the boy. He winced, carefully avoiding Rosalie's harsh glare. She would definitely not be laying off him now.

"Really? Why would she want to?" Harry asked, trying to hide his uneasiness and dislike about speaking of the girl who was with Edward. Jasper exchanged a worried glance with Rosalie, having first hand knowledge to Harry's true emotions. They weren't good.

"I don't know, she's friends with one of them, a Jacob Black I think, and has come up with some type of system with Edward so she can visit them." Emmett answered automatically, again stepping on landmines by bringing up Edward. He winced again. Why didn't he ever think before he spoke?

Outwardly, Harry didn't react, but his entire soul seemed to flinch at hearing the vampire's name. Slowly he nodded and stood, absently brushing his hands down his pant legs.

"I think I'm going to head back up to bed. I feel quite tired all of a sudden." Harry turned and left the room quickly, not seeing but knowing that everyone was shooting harsh looks at Emmett. He felt kind of bad about it, but he knew that if he was forced to endure more conversation about Edward and his…Bella, he would snap and break down. That was the last thing his family needed to deal with.

* * *

><p>"Dad? Has there been any cases of men getting male mates?" Jacob's voice was quiet in the near silent house and Billy heard every word. His mind spinning, Billy Black turned to study his son. His boy had shot up, just like he knew he would, when he first shifted. Billy had been so worried that Jacob wouldn't, considering that he was the last of the pack to transform.<p>

Carefully taking in the casual posture, obviously forced, Billy came to a conclusion. It wasn't hard to figure out, when Charlie had mentioned that Bella had told him about three new men coming into town. Jacob had found his mate. And it was a man.

"It doesn't happen very often, and not in my lifetime, but there is not reason why they wouldn't be accepted. Your mate is your life. Simple as that." Jacob didn't look convinced and deep in Billy's stomach, a pit of worry opened up. He hadn't thought that in raising his son he had instilled ignorance in the boy. If he denied his mate, simply because it was a man, the consequences wouldn't be good.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't usually have notes at the end of stories, but I feel like I should point out right here that the whole DracoJacob thing definitely wasn't my original intention, but it was simply too good to pass up. Plus the idea of them makes a cute couple, at least to me. Please review! Even if just to yell at me for not posting in a long time! **


	20. Chapter 20

**I would like to thank everybody so much for their support of this story, and it is the only reason that I am posting at all at this point. To be honest my writing still has changed so much, and it has been such a long time since I've wrote anything for A Change in Plans that I have no idea where it is going anymore. I will post the last two chapters I have, and after that I guess I will just have to wait and see if I ever come back to it. Thank you all for your reviews and support, these last chapters are for you! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty<p>

"I think our best plan is to lure them away, into the forest. We can set up an ambush. Maybe Bella can get the dogs to help." Jasper's voice was quiet but Harry easily heard it as he entered the living room. He slowed to a stop when he caught sight of Edward and Bella, the girl sitting quite close to Edward, nearly in his lap really. Draco and Severus sat on a couch as well. The only person absent was well, him. The thought did not sit well with Harry. That he had been deliberately left out simply because Edward and Bella were both in the house.

"What's going on?" Harry asked quietly. As one, the room seemed to jump and turned to face him. Harry hid a smirk. It was incredibly hard to sneak up on a vampire, but growing up with an entire house full of them, Harry had learned to sneak around. It was either that, or they had been so engrossed in their conversation that they simply hadn't noticed him. Harry didn't like the idea of that.

"Oh. Harry. We thought you were sleeping, darling." Esme trailed off, holding out a hand. Harry gave her a weak smile and squeezed her hand in passing as he made his way to Draco and Severus. They willingly moved apart enough for him to sink down in between them. Draco grasped his hand tightly and Severus's arm slipped around his shoulders, squeezing gently. Harry leaned against the two wizards, determinedly not looking at Edward or Bella.

"I'll ask again, what's going on? Who do you need to lure away?" He directed his question as Jasper this time, knowing that the man would not outright lie to him. He was right. Jasper shot an apologetic look at Edward before answering.

"A vampire named Victoria is after Bella. Alice has been seeing visions about them attacking soon. We are trying to come up with a plan of actions so no one gets hurt." Harry quirked an eyebrow. The human girl had managed to capture the attention of a vampire, so deeply that this vampire was willing to start a war against the Cullen family? Wow.

"What did she do to piss off this vampire?" Esme made a muffled noise, obviously wanted to scold him for his language. Harry shot her a cheeky smile, trying to act like nothing had changed. He received a gentle smile in return, obviously grateful that he was at least trying. Draco squeezed his hand tighter.

"We may have…killed her mate. But only because he was threatening her. Victoria now thinks that killing Bella is retribution." Emmett replied, scratching the back of his neck the way a younger child would do when admitted something they knew they weren't supposed to do. Harry shared a wide eyed looked with Draco.

"Killing someone's mate, vampire or not, is very serious business." His words were low and he shot a sharp glance at Bella. Her features were blank, as if she didn't care that a vampire had lost her mate because of her. Harry bit back a snort.

"We understand that, but we weren't aware that James was her mate until after he had already been killed. And either way, he tried to kill Edward's mate." Emmett replied, rash like he always was. A very tense silence fell over the room. Because the entire Cullen family knew one thing. James hadn't tried to kill Edward's mate. He had tried to kill Bella. Never Harry.

Swallowing thickly, Harry shook off the hands that had once been comforting and now just felt restricting, and stood. Turning to face Edward, Harry had to blink back tears at the conflicted, sorrow filled eyes that greeted him. It wasn't enough.

"An eye for an eye. You killed her mate, let her have Edward's." The words were spoken quietly, yet it didn't take away from the bite held within them. As the Cullen's sat in shock, Bella's mouth had actually dropped open, Harry stormed away, angry tears building up in his eyes.

He wiped them away quickly, tired of being so sad, tired of crying! Upon entering his room, he slammed the door shut loudly and the windows rattled. Harry didn't even wince. Pacing in his room, vision blinded by tears, Harry wanted it all to stop. He jus wished, for once in his life, that things would be easy for him! Was it too much to ask that Edward had just waited for him? Harry hadn't been with anyone, he had waited, like a faithful mate should!

With a loud, frustrated scream, Harry turned and grabbed the nearest thing, throwing it with all his strength at the wall. The high-tech stereo that had once been plugged in, but ripped right from the outlet in his rage, crashed through the window with a loud shattering crash. Harry stopped in shock, breathing heavily and feeling like he was going to burst into tears again.

He didn't hear the frantic footsteps up the stairs, but suddenly, Rosalie was there. She was there when he needed her. Collapsing in her arms, the tears came fast and loud. He sobbed, without bothering to hide the sounds. Let them hear, let them all know just how much he was hurting. He was done. Done hiding all the pain and done pretending like everything was just going to be okay.

* * *

><p>"Edward, this has gone on far too long." Rosalie's voice was ice cold and Jasper winced, picking up on the hostile, nearly deadly feelings, coming off of his sister in waves. She had returned from comforting Harry to sleep feeling like this and the thought worried Jasper.<p>

Edward winced as well. Rosalie had completely blanked her mind in her anger. He could only remember one other time that she had gotten this angry. She had left for a month. Sitting next to him, Bella's eyes were wide, tightly clutching his hand.

"I-I can't fix it this time Rosalie. I don't know what to do." Edward whispered sadly. Bella turned to face him, her confusion easily seen on her face. Still in their spots on the couch, Draco snorted.

"To start with you can dump the human. She only causes problems." His words were harsh and Bella gasped, turning to face Edward ,wondering why he wasn't immediately jumping to her defense.

"Edward, what's going on?" She asked, the volume of her voice increasing as she grew more worried with each passing, silent moment.

"I don't know Bella, I just don't know." Edward sounded defeated and this time, Severus offered his opinion.

"Allow me to clear things up for you, Miss Swan. Edward has been lying to you this entire time. As Harry grew up here, Edward realized that Harry was his mate. However, Harry left to go to school and they lost contact. Edward, being a stupid man, thought that Harry no longer wanted him. He convinced himself that you, as the best smelling human around, was his mate and now he does not know what to do. In short, you are not his mate, Harry is." Bella's mouth had once again dropped open and tears had built up in her eyes. Edward wearily closed his own eyes, dropping his head into his hands and weaving his fingers through his hair, tugging harshly. The room was silent except for Bella's erratic breathing and heart rate.

"You lied. I wait for you for months and you finally came back to me, and now I hear that you have been lying to me this entire time." Bella's voice was curiously blank and Jasper's brow furrowed as he tried to get a read on the girl's emotions. They were jumping so quickly that he couldn't pick up on any and this worried him greatly. They hardly needed an unstable human girl who knew their secret leaving tonight.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Edward's words easily gave away his pain, but it wasn't enough for Bella. She drew her hand back, intending to punch him, when she remembered that she couldn't even do that. He was a vampire. She was dating a vampire. Had been dating a vampire. He had lied.

"I'll get you back for this Edward Cullen." Her words were quiet and Jasper sat up, becoming truly worried now. Her emotions were still jumping around erratically and before he could figure out why this worried him so much, she slammed out of the house. Everyone heard her frustrated yell when she realized that Edward had drove her here before they could hear her begin to storm off.

"We need to keep a close eye on her." Jasper's quiet words broke the silence and Edward didn't even twitch. He had remained in the same position, looking broken, since Bella had stormed out. Rosalie snorted.

"Why? She's only a human?" Shaking his head, exasperated, Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Because she is very unstable right now. I couldn't get a read on her emotions because they were jumping around so much. There's no saying what she will do now." Alice immediately began looking into the future and suddenly she gasped, sitting up straight and grabbing Jasper's arm frantically. The entire family snapped their eyes to her and waited, impatiently for the girl to finish with the vision. Edward tried to get a look at the vision but Alice quickly covered it up.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked, voice urgent. He could feel the worry and panic coming from his mate and he definitely did not like it.

"She's going to Victoria. She's going to ask to be turned."


	21. Chapter 21

**Like I mentioned in my note on the last chapter, I can't see myself continuing this story. I feel horrible about it, but I no longer see where I was going with this as so much time has passed and my writing style has matured so much. I am truly sorry about it, maybe one day I will come back to it but as of now I don't see that happening. These last two chapters are entirely for the people who have supported me throughout this story and who continued to review even after I stopped posting. Thank you so much for everything and I hope you enjoy the last of what I have for A Change in Plans! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty One<p>

"What!? Alice please tell me that there is an alternative! There's got to be another future!" Edward frantically demanded, coming out of his chair and staring, desperately at his sister. Alice wearily shook her head, falling further into Jasper's side. The man brought a protective arm around his mate and shot a glare at Edward.

"There isn't. I checked. It's definitely going to happen. I just can't see if Victoria is going to agree or not." Alice didn't need to speak the words that everyone was thinking. Either way, Bella was dead. She was either turned into a vampire or killed on the spot. Edward gave a low moan of pain. Even if, deep in his soul, he knew that Harry was his true mate, it didn't mean that Edward hadn't grown…fond of Bella. He wouldn't wish this kind of death on anyone, Bella included.

The room was silent for a few minutes, each person lost in their own thoughts, before Severus spoke. His voice was measured and even, as if he had been planning this all along.

"I believe it's safest if Harry is removed from the area." Outcries immediately sprang up, everyone yelling at the wizard. Rosalie even went as far as to hiss at the man. Calmly raising his eyebrow, Severus waited until the shouts had died down before speaking again.

"If Miss Swan is going to be a newborn vampire, bent on revenge, who is she going to go after first. Edward, who she has already proven to had loved, or Harry, who took Edward away from her in however a roundabout way?" The Cullen family was silent, each mentally agreeing to the words that Severus had spoken. However desperately they all wished to stay with Harry, it would be better if he wasn't around for what was almost definitely going to be an upcoming fight. However, Draco quickly put an end to their thoughts with a loud snort.

"Yeah right. Good luck getting Harry away from his family after he's finally found them again. This doesn't change anything, it only means we need to be more prepared for battle." Severus conceded with a thoughtful nod, thinking about Harry's stubborn personality. Family was the most important thing to the boy and they would have to go as far as to drug him to get him away. That was the last thing Severus wanted to do, because he would loose Harry's trust and Severus treasured that greatly.

"We need to warn the dogs." Jasper said quietly. Rosalie shot her brother a glare, wondering why in the world Jasper would want to willingly help the flea-ridden mutts. Jasper rolled his eyes, not having to read minds to know what Rosalie was thinking.

"If Bella shows up as a vampire they will think that we broke the treaty. They would attack and the last thing we need is two different battles going on at once." Rosalie conceded with a snort, crossing her arms irritably. She hated dealing with the dogs. She could never get their scent out of her clothing and she really hated burning her clothes.

Before any more plans could be made up, Alice gave a low gasp, grabbing Jasper's arm tightly again. Her expression was one of pain and immediately she had everyone's attention. It was with another gasp that she came back and blinked sadly, looking around the room at everyone.

"Victoria agreed. They plan on attacking soon."

* * *

><p>It was soon decided, that Draco, as he had already made contact with the wolves, would be the one to approach them. It also helped that Severus, had very quickly declared that he would not be stepping foot on werewolf lands, shape-shifters or not. Nobody discussed the idea of Harry going.<p>

So Draco tromped through the woods, grumbling to himself about arrogant werewolves, knowing that sooner or later, one would show up. It happened just as he expected, to be honest. He had ducked down to walk under some low hanging branches and when he straightened up, he was surrounding.

They were in wolf form and a smirk crept onto Draco's face. He wand dropped into his hand and he lazily eyed the size of each wolf, knowing that despite all of his skills, he probably wouldn't be able to make his way out of this one without several injuries.

"I need to speak with a Jacob Black." He declared lazily, turning and studying each wolf and watching the uneasy reaction that spread through the pact. However, no one moved.

"I'm not stupid, I can assure you. If one of you giants doesn't shift into Jacob Black, or run with your tail between your legs to get him, I will start shooting off curses. Trust me, you don't want that to happen." A ripple ran through the circle of wolves and what seemed like an argument took place. Two wolves, the biggest two of the pack, jerked their heads and made growling sounds that almost seemed like a conversation. Finally, the rust colored wolf loped off towards a bush. The animal slowly shifted into the man Draco remembered meeting in the woods.

"What are you doing here? I thought I got my point across the first time. Anyone who associates with vampires isn't welcome here." The man was as rude as ever. Draco sneered.

"But Bella Swan is excluded? Because you don't have to worry about me, it's that disgusting human who is going to cause a whole lot of trouble for you right about now." A low growl rang through the surrounding wolves and Draco felt a momentary spike of fear. Perhaps that hadn't been the smartest thing he could have said, but he felt that if he didn't literally hammer his point into their thick skulls, they wouldn't understand the danger.

"Just hear me out. I have a story to tell you. You might as well get comfortable." Draco gestured to the other wolves. They didn't drop their defensive positions and Draco sighed, glancing around for somewhere to sit. Finding a log, he carefully inched his way towards it and thankfully, the wolves moved accordingly and didn't seem to think he was attacking them.

"Okay, so here goes nothing. There once was a boy named Harry. When he was a baby, his parents were killed by a madman intent on taking over the world. In the aftermath, Harry was left alone in the rubble of his home and Rosalie, the blonde vampire, found him. Out of the kindness of her heart, she took him in and the Cullen's raised young Harry. However, at the age of eleven, Harry got a letter from a magic school. Harry was a wizard and would need to return to England to attend school to control his magic. He left, only to find himself in the center of the war. The night his parents were killed, Harry had accidentally killed the madman. But somehow he came back. And came back. And came back. And each time Harry was expected to kill him. It got the point where Harry was kept in England for over five years to train and finally kill the madman. When he was finally dead, Harry grew depressed when the Cullen's didn't answer any of his letters. Because Edward had convinced himself that Bella Swan was his mate, when everyone knew that Harry was the vampires true mate. When Harry arrived home finally, it grew to the point that nobody could stand it anymore. Edward was forced to admit that truth and Bella took it badly." Draco paused, staring into Jacob Black's eyes. He found a strange mix of emotions. Anger was the most prominent, and it didn't surprise him, the man was an overly emotional werewolf after all. Aside from the anger, he also saw despair. A suspicious seed was planted in Draco's mind.

"Long story short, Bella took the news badly. As you are probably already aware, the Cullen's have captured the attention of a coven of vampires their leader is Victoria. She is dead set on destroying the Cullen's. Bella took the news badly and has decided to go to Victoria to ask to be changed so she can help in the war against the Cullen's." He finished quietly, staring without trying to be too obvious about it, directly at Jacob, watching his face crumble. Draco was certain now. Jacob Black was in love with Bella Swan, even if the love was obviously not returned. He felt a moment of sympathy for the man.

"Why does this concern us?" The gravely voice broke Draco from his thoughts and he jerked his head away form Jacob's direction, startled to find that another wolf had changed. The other biggest wolf. He was a tall man, tanned with black hair, much like Jacob, but where Jacob's eyes held an easygoing, teasing light in his eyes, this man was all business.

"If there is a war, Forks isn't far away from La Push. It will spill over and who knows who would be caught in the middle. Quileute members, innocent bystanders, anyone. With your help, it will still be bad, but it won't be a slaughter. We have gotten words that Victoria is gathering an army of newborns." Draco's expression showed how easily horrified he was by the mere idea. The wolves obviously didn't get it, as the newcomer snorted.

"So?" Draco shot him an incredulous look. They had, according to the Cullen's, sworn to protect their land and they didn't even understand what it was they were defending their people from!

"A newborn can have ten times the strength of an aged vampire, with none of the restraint." His words still didn't seem to have any affect on the wolves, who all merely stared at him, blank eyed.

"A single newborn can wipe out an entire state of people if they so wished. Despite any defenses the people may come up with." Still, his words didn't seem to make a difference.

"Fine, look at it this way, if you don't help, the most Bella can look forward to is death. She has probably already become a vampire, but if you don't help us she won't be killed." Finally, he seemed to have gotten through. Jacob turned and looked at the other man and they seemed to be speaking without saying a word. Draco watched curiously.

However, the other man sighed after several long tense moments and nodded wearily.

"Fine. Set up a meeting with the Cullen's. We'll need to know the game plan."


End file.
